


Two Vampires and a Teenager

by Lokis_tantrum



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cumplay, Large Cock, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, SuckingDick, Thumb-sucking, Vampires, bottom!billy, dom!steve if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_tantrum/pseuds/Lokis_tantrum
Summary: Two vampires are trying to fix their fucked up relationship when they stumble onto a kid who might need their help. Or when Billy gets adopted by two vampires who help him get Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 44
Kudos: 58





	1. Two Vampires and a Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea running in my head for a while...I might delete this all together but for now here is chapter 1. There will be Harringrove eventually but for now it focuses solely on Louis and Lestat and them meeting Billy.  
> There might be more tags added as the chapters progress, any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I made a few changes to the first two chapters. I have to say that re-reading them there was some parts that I thought could be better. Hope you enjoy the changes. In this chapter they are not as significant as in the next one.

It was the last time Lestat listened to Louis. If they had flown like Lestat wanted, then this would not be happening. Now because they had driven, they were stuck in some hick town in the middle of nowhere with no one to fix the car at this time of night. They could see a gas station up ahead maybe there would be a garage open at this time but Lestat seriously doubt it.

  
“Cher, could you at least get down and help me push the damn thing to the side of the road?” Lestat asked haughtily. He could see Louis rolling his eyes and muttering drama queen from the rearview. But he got out and helped Lestat to push the car, it was so much faster with both pushing that they arrived without breaking a sweat to the gas station. Of course, there was no one at the register and the door was locked, it was only the lights that were still on.

“I swear Lestat if you say that this would not have happened if we had flown to Chicago, I swear I will leave you right now.” Louis said leaning against the car.

Lestat let out a sigh, he knew it was no use to continue that argument. He went to the pay phone to see if there was a phonebook. Maybe there was a 24-hour towing service.

They both looked up as the smell of blood assaulted their senses. They could hear the footsteps of whoever was bleeding coming closer. The guy rounded the corner clutching his stomach, then the smell of blood became prominent, the guy…no the kid could not have been more than 17, he hadn’t even noticed them looking at him.

“Lestat…” that was all Louis whispered before heading over to the boy.

“Hey are you alright, kid?” Louis called out to him.

He looked up once and Louis was beside him in an instant. Even the sight of his face shocked Lestat, he had a busted lip and by the looks of it his ribs were cracked, they could both hear that wispy wet sound whenever he took a breath. To top it off his left eye was slowly shutting down from the swelling. Lestat looked at Louis who was looking at the kid with such wonder. Lestat could not help the little flutter his dead heart gave at the sight of Louis looking at this child like he was the strongest creature out there.

Louis brought his hand up slowly only to have the kid flinch back when Louis tried to touch him.

“Hey Cherie, it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you okay, I just want to take a look at your cuts okay?” Louis whispered soothingly.

For a second Lestat thought the kid would try to walk away but he just collapsed onto the street, with his eyes rolling back. If it weren’t because both of them could still hear the kids beating heart, they would have been scared that he might’ve died.

Lestat arranged the kid around so that he would not be slumped against the wall, He laid him down and took off his jacket to make a makeshift pillow for him.

Louis was looking at him with a pleading face. “Lestat, laisse-moi lui donner un peu de mon sang, sil vous plait.” (Lestat, let me give him some of my blood, please.)

Lestat shook his head, “Non, Louis.”

“Lestat, je ne parle pas de le transformer lui, juste assez pour le guérir lui.” (I'm not talking about transforming him, just enough to heal him.)

“Louis, we don’t know this kid, I mean what are we going to tell him? That he magically healed himself?” Lestat said but wondered if Louis might have a point.

He observed the kid, his breath was coming out shallowly. He conceded that Louis might have a point.

“Fine but we are not turning him, we are only going to take care of him until he regains consciousness and then we are leaving this shitty town? D’accord?”(Okay?)

Louis sent him a blinding smile. “Merci, mon ange.” (Thank you, my angel.)

Lestat knew he would end up regretting this. He pulled the keys from the car and locked it, resigning himself to leaving his baby at some shady gas station.

Louis picked up the kid carefully, the kid only let out a small whimper as Louis settled him against him. Now they had to walk and find a hotel if this stupid town even had a hotel.

Lestat figured it be better if he went ahead and searched the area to find the hotel and then come and get Louis and the kid.

“Cherie, I will go look for a hotel that way we know where we are going and we won’t jostle the kid too much, also less questions and all that.”  
Louis gave him a small smile and nodded.

Lestat did not have to go too far two streets over there was a motel six. It was not at all what he was used to, but at the moment it would have to do. He walked in to make a reservation and get that out of the way. He did keep in mind that it would have to be a room with two beds instead of one. The girl at the lobby looked up and stared, it was a common occurrence with both him and Louis and he cursed inwardly. If there were any reports of missing kids, this girl would no doubt turn them in. They should probably keep a low profile while they were staying here, too bad that walking in with a teenager in their arms would be considered a red flag. So much for his idea of keeping a low profile in this small town. They could always take care of the girl in the worst-case scenario, not that Louis would agree at all with that.

He shrugged and gave the receptionist his most charming smile. He asked for a room and got one on the third floor. He wanted to avoid questions, but it seemed like they would have to erase this poor girl’s memory and take the security tapes if the kid died in their care. Lestat let out a sigh, he really hoped the kid would not die on them.

He took his key and headed back to Louis and the kid.

Lestat heard him before he even reached them. Louis was singing to the kid, the same lullaby he had sang to their daughter once upon a time. Lestat could not help the melancholy that gripped him. Whoever this kid was, he swore that he would help him. It was rare for Louis to take an interest in mortals. There was a reason why the coven called Louis Merciful Death, he was the most ruthless killer of them all. He did not discriminate; everyone was fair game to him. For this child to bring out Louis protective side, he must be something special.

Lestat knew that he was screwed there would be nothing that he would deny Louis regarding this kid. He knew Louis would not rest until they found out who had hurt him and made them pay. If he didn’t know any better, he would say Louis was already too invested in the kid. There was nothing Lestat could do about it. He honestly did not know if that was a good or a bad thing.

When he got back, he could see that Louis had already closed most of the kid’s worst cuts with his blood. There was no way he could be angry with him, he was handling the kid with such a care, like he had done with Claudia once upon a time.

He reached them and as soon as Louis heard him, he stopped singing. He only looked at Lestat like a deer caught in the headlights. Lestat smiled sadly and said nothing, instead he helped Louis up and offered to take the kid himself. Louis let go of the kid reluctantly. Lestat was careful not move the kid too much as he placed his face on the crook of his neck and carried him bridal style to the motel.

Louis was not as good at manipulating mortals’ memories, but he was great at distracting mortals by simply walking into a room. Louis went into the hotel first and started asking the young girl at the reception if there were any good diners around. While Lestat used his speed to head to the elevators and take the kid to their room.

Louis thanked the girl and excused himself when he heard the elevator ding. Lestat was holding the doors open so he could get in and they could head to their room.

  
The room smelled faintly of tobacco and the cleaning chemicals the hotel used.

Louis had been too quiet on the way up and as Lestat placed the kid on the bed Louis had already gone to the bathroom to get some towels and warm water to clean up most of the blood marring the kid’s body.

Lestat was finally able to look at the kid. Lestat had to remove his jacket, shirt, and pants to be able to assess the damage this kid had taken. He let out a gasp as he saw the rest of the kids’ body. His abdomen had bruises in the shape of boots. The ugliest of them was the one on his solar plexus, it was a deep purple that was almost pink with the edges slowly ebbing into green.

Louis dropped the ice bucket he had filled with water, if it had not been for Lestat’s quick reflexes the water would have spilled all over the carpet.

“Mon Dieu!! Who would do such a thing to a child, Lestat?” Louis’ rage at whomever had done this was palpable.

Lestat though about the days when he still lived in Auvergne, how his father would mock him instead of listening to his son’s wishes. Lestat sat down by the kids’ side placed the ice bucket filled with water on the bureau and began washing away the blood with the towel Louis had brought.

He gave a shrug before answering, “Sometimes it’s the people you least expect, Louis. Maybe he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, we won’t know until he regains consciousness tomorrow evening and all we can do is hope he trusts us enough to let us help him.”

Louis surprised him by placing a kiss on his cheek and murmuring an apology. Not that he knew where Lestat’s thought had gone to when he asked about who could have done this to the kid. Even after all these centuries it still hurt to think of that specific time in France.

Louis had gone very still beside him, his stare fixed at the boy lying on the bed. Finally, Lestat was done cleaning up all the blood from the kids face and some from his chest.

Lestat’s chest suddenly felt too tight, the boy lying on the bed reminded him of himself when he was just shy of 18. The boy was tanned and toned, it looked like he would work out almost every day, a halo of blonde hair adorned his face.

Lestat had to blink a few times to reign in back the tears. Louis was suddenly pulling him up and giving his hand a squeeze. He only moved him slightly to arrange the boy underneath the covers, they both knew in the state the boy’s body was in he would probably wake up tomorrow night at the same time as them if not later.

Louis made sure that the blinds were closed completely, he pulled the comforter from the bed and made a makeshift curtain ensuring that there would be no light coming in from the window in the morning. He put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign out in their door and grabbed his hand. Lestat looked at him with wonder. It was so strange for Louis to show any kind of affection towards him even after all this time. Louis only smiled and pulled him towards the bed, pulling the flimsy sheet back so that they could get beneath it. Louis did not say anything just made sure that Lestat was hugging him as he laid down on top of his chest.

Lestat would take this, it had been way too long since there was any type of intimacy between them. It was both of their faults, Lestat was too stubborn to apologize and Louis was just too afraid that Lestat would mock him if he really told him what he was feeling. This trip was supposed to help them work through some of their issues, in all honesty Lestat doubted it would work, but the coven was tired of always hearing them bitch separately and so Marius had told them to get their shit together or just leave each other for good. Since neither one of them wanted to give up on the other they decided they would try and get their shit together as the kids said now a days. They could feel the pull of the dead sleep pulling them into unconsciousness as the sun rose higher in the sky. Tomorrow they would deal with whatever was thrown at them, for today he was content to just lay with his beloved in his arms.


	2. Billy wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wakes up to find his favorite Rockstar is his savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a small chapter but I wanted to at least post another chapter for this fic tonight. Enjoy and if there are any mistakes I apologize.  
> I was unhappy with some of the interaction that Billy had with Lestat and Louis so I made significant changes to it.

Louis woke up to the sound of whimpering coming from the other bed. He moved using his vampiric speed, wanting to alleviate whatever bad dream was tormenting this kid. He looked around and saw that Lestat was not in the room. It was not uncommon, Lestat had always been the early riser out of the two. He looked over to the small clock that was on the bureau it read seven in the evening. Lestat was probably arranging for the car to be towed to a shop or getting a bite. A sob broke Louis out of his reverie.

Louis ran a hand through the kids’ forehead, he did not want to intrude in the kids mind but he wanted to know what had happened to him. It took him by surprise the ferocity that arose in him to protect this kid who he barely knew. He ran his hand through the kids locks, they reminded him of Claudia’s hair, how soft it had been when she was a dying child. He shook himself out of those thoughts, maybe it was the fact that this kid reminded him of Lestat, not that he knew what Lestat looked like back then. No whatever childhood memories Louis had gathered were from that preposterous book Lestat had written a few years ago.

The kid began to shake, tears were now streaming from his eyes, his heartbeat told Louis he was still asleep going through a nightmare. Louis arranged the kid so he could hold him and started singing something his mother would sing him when he had a nightmare.

“Au clair de la Lune, Mon ami Pierrot, Prête-moi ta plume, Pour écrire un mot…Ma chandelle est morte, Je n'ai plus de feu, Ouvre-moi ta porte, Pour l'amour de Dieu, Au clair de la Lune, Pierrot répondit, Je n'ai pas de plume, Je suis dans mon lit…”

Louis stopped singing when he heard the kids heart Jackhammer in his chest. Louis let him go and moved to the edge of the bed so the kid would be able to look at him when he opened his eyes. He did not let go of his hand and started humming the rest of the song, to not frighten the kid more than he already was.

Billy heard a beautiful voice that was singing something, but he could not decipher what it was or why suddenly there was a knot in his throat and tears rolling out of his closed eyes, for a minute he was sure that he was dead, that was the only explanation for the beautiful voice he was hearing. He was so sure Neil had finally killed him but the sudden ache when he took a breath was enough confirmation that he was not dead.

He opened his eyes slowly trying not to let whoever was with him know that he was awake. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at the stranger sitting at the edge of his bed. The man was breathtaking. His complexion was ivory almost translucent skin, with long ebony hair and the most verdant eyes Billy had ever come across. He looked like an angel, Billy was taken aback for a moment, he closed his eyes and said a brief prayer hoping that Neil had not fucked him up for good. He took a deep breath and let it go as a sharp pain pierced through his sternum, opening his eyes to see the man still sitting at the edge of his bed.

“What the fuck, I am dead aren’t I?” He asked him not expecting an answer. His voice was raspy like he hadn’t used it in a couple of days.

“Non, ma Cherie. My friend and I found you when you collapsed in front of the gas station, we were looking for a place to fix our car when you passed out in front of us,” Louis explained.

Billy let out a laugh, “So you decided to help some poor kid out of the goodness of your heart? C’mon man what do you want?”

Billy knew he looked like shit but maybe this guy would let him go if he blew him or something, Billy was not proud of some of the shit he had done back in Cali sometimes just so that he could have enough for a hotel so that he wouldn’t have to go home and face an angry Neil. This guy tough Billy would not mind at all, he was easy on the eyes and looked like was probably in his twenties. His traitorous brain screamed at him that Steve would not be happy, but he ignored those thoughts. 

“Look man, I know people don’t help others out of the goodness of their hearts everyone has an agenda, alright so stop bullshitting me and let’s get this show on the road,” Billy said as he got up and moved towards this guy slowly. His body ached something fierce, but Billy knew how to push through the pain.

He kneeled in front of the guy and put his hands on the guys thighs, inching closer to his jeans button. It took a minute for Billy to register that the cold he was feeling in his hands were the guys hands on him. The guy pushed his hands away while yelling scandalized.

“Mon Dieu! Non! This is not… you do not have to do anything to thank me! How could you think that? You’re what 16?! Just don’t okay…Merde!” He stood up abruptly leaving a shocked Billy to fall back onto the carpet.

Billy’s back hit the carpet harder than intended and the wind was knocked out of him, it felt like his lungs were on fire, he needed to breath but could only take short breaths to ride out the pain.

“Desole…Merde! I’m sorry, I did not mean to hurt you kid. Look I am going to help you get back on the bed okay?” Louis was not sure if his help would be welcome, but the kid seemed to be in so much pain that Louis could not just leave him there on the floor.

He moved towards the kid and gently pulled him up and arranged him into a sitting position without causing more damage.

“Jesus, that fucking hurt,” Billy said through gritted teeth.

Billy did not want to think about how he had completely embarrassed himself in-front of this stranger, or how said stranger rejected him because Billy was a freak.

Billy did the only thing that seemed sensible at this point. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. So, he did the sensible thing once the pain abated to a tolerable level.

“Thank you for helping me…I’ll get out of your hair in a bit, I just need to get my stuff,” Billy was pointedly not looking at the guy who was now across the room.

Before the guy could open his mouth, they were interrupted by someone opening the door.

“Louis! I brought dinner; hope you are starving ma petite because it is so hard to find some quality food in this forsaken town!” Lestat announced from the door.

Neither one had heard Lestat in the hallway, Louis was both scandalized and relieved to have Lestat come back even if he would dare bring a mortal with the kid in their room.

“Lestat!” was all Louis said before he was interrupted by the kids laugh.

“Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai apporté le dîner déguisé, ne me regarde pas comme ça…” (Don't worry, I brought dinner in disguise, don't look at me like that...) Lestat smiled ruefully at Louis.

“Ah seems like our guest is finally awake, tell me kid has my beloved been a good host? Also, I brought you some food seems like you must be hungry after all that,” Lestat waved his hand around dramatically and gave the bag with the burger and fries to the kid before sitting down on the other bed and handing Louis a cup of what the kid would assume was coffee.

The kid stared at Lestat as if he was trying to picture where he might know him from, which of course was ridiculous because Lestat had never seen this kid. Then it seemed to dawn on him, his face just lit up like Christmas came early.

“Holy shit! You’re the vampire Lestat! I must be fucking dead man! But somehow you’re really…here aren’t you?” Billy couldn’t believe his luck, The Vampire Lestat was one of his guilty pleasures, and it was Steve’s favorite band. It had been one of the many things they bonded over in the past few months.

Billy looked over to see the guy…Louis roll his eyes fondly as Lestat let out a full bellied laugh.

“Well, well, well, aren’t you full of surprises? Who would’ve thought someone in this hick town would know who I was? I gotta give it to you kid, you have good taste,” Lestat grinned at him.

“Hey! you know I am not from this hick town originally. I grew up in California, shit I went to your concert in Death Valley before…before we moved here,” Billy didn’t want to think about the reason they had moved here it seemed like another lifetime, but somehow it still stung.

Lestat somehow knew that whatever memories the kid was coming up with were not pleasant, he looked over to Louis who was sipping his “Coffee” while hanging onto the kids every word.

“Eat up kid, we need a tour guide in this shitty place. Looks like you know your way around here,” Lestat said nonchalantly and turned on the TV. His eyes not really paying attention to the screen but to the guy who was sipping his coffee on the chair close to the window.

Billy looked at both of them for a long time, trying to figure out what exactly they wanted. He did not get any weird vibes from either of them. He still could not understand why they would want to help someone like him, but Lestat was one of his idols and he was not going to pass up the opportunity to get to know him at least for whatever time they would be staying in Hawkins. Shit he might even get an autograph for Steve once…well once this was over.

He started to eat his burger and fries quietly, he knew that they had questions same as him but neither one of them pressured him into answering anything and so he sat there looking at them and eating his burger thinking about his options. Louis stayed in the chair near the window and started reading a book, while Lestat sprawled out on the other bed and was flipping through the channels. Billy was not fooled though he knew they were watching him as much as he was watching them.

Billy finished eating. He put his trash in the bag that the burger had come in and placed it in the trash can next to the bed. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He did not want to go home and deal with Neil. He laid there and weighed his options, so far he could go back home and expect another beating from Neil just for existing or he could stay here in the hotel room with these two and figure out what they wanted.

He took a minute to really look at them. There was no way that this could be real, he must’ve hit his head pretty hard when Neil threw him down, or maybe Neil stomped on his head and he had gone crazy from the blow to the head. He shrugged; whatever it was he couldn’t deny that he was mesmerized with the two strangers that looked like angels. Some part of him knew that he was in a room with something that was not entirely human, some part of his brain knew that no one could look as they did, but for some reason Billy wasn’t afraid of them, Billy knew that sometimes monsters were normal humans that walked next to you or sometimes if you were unlucky you got a monster that was just that a monster instead of a father. Looking at these two, Billy didn’t feel fear on the contrary he felt safe. It was a ridiculous notion feeling safe with two strangers that he had just met, but somehow that was his life right now. 

Billy cleared his throat to get their attention. “Thank you for the food, and for letting me crash here,” Billy said looking down at his hands. Just because he had apologized to Steve and was trying to be a better person, that did not mean that it was easy to accept any type of help from anyone. When Billy finally felt brave enough to look up, he saw Louis giving him a small smile.

“No worries kid get some rest. We’ll talk some more tomorrow night; Louis and I might go out later to see some sights. You want us to call anyone, grab your stuff, anything like that?” Lestat eyed the kid carefully.

“No there’s no one at home, and I don’t know Steve’s number to let him know that I’m okay…doesn’t really matter anyway. Look I know that in any other place, you going out with him people would not bat an eye but here… well you said it it’s a hick town,” Billy gritted his teeth because he knew what people in this town were capable of.

What I’m trying to say is be careful when you go out, some people in this hick town won’t like that you will be going out with him,” Billy nodded towards Louis.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt Lestat,” Louis answered mischievously.

Lestat let out a laugh at the thought of needing Louis to defend his honor.

“I get that you are more than capable of defending yourselves, but it is not a joke, you can never know when someone might shoot you just because you’re not normal…” Billy closed his eyes and tried to blink back the tears.

Louis was at his side almost at once. “Non, ma petit, don’t cry. I promise you that no one will hurt us, or you while we are here. Lestat and I are more than capable of taking care of some homophobes.”

“Besides kid, I can guarantee you that no one will mess with us, it’s the perks of being a Rockstar,” Lestat smiled at him a genuine smile, not the practiced one that was for the general public.

Billy smiled at that, he had to give it to Lestat he was one smooth motherfucker, no wonder he had scored such hot boyfriend.

“You know my name is Billy, not Kid,” he said to Lestat, trying not to smile but failing miserably, he wanted to tell them to find Steve and tell him he was okay, but suddenly he was too tired, he closed his eyes to the sound of a re-run of I love Lucy and fell into an easy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby that Louis sings is Clair de Lune. Here is the translation of the part Louis sings to Billy:  
> In the moonlight, My friend Pierrot, Lend me your pen, To write a note… My candle is dead, I have no more fire, Open your door to me, For the love of God, Clear of the Moon, Pierrot replied, I have no feather, I am in my bed…  
> I will try to update tomorrow. Thank you!!


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's day after Billy goes missing and a bit of an insight into the type of relationship the boys have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't have any changes. Hope you enjoy it!

Steve was tired this was his third night in a row looking for Billy. He was down to his last resort; he had not slept in two days driving around Hawkins keeping his eyes out for a certain blonde to no avail.

Since he knew there was no way he could keep on going like this he was currently sitting in Hoppers office nursing a luke-warm cup of coffee trying to explain to Hopper why he needed to head over to Billy’s house and talk to his father without actually telling him that Neil Hargrove was a piece of shit and beat his son constantly.

“Look kid, I know we’ve been through hell, but I’m going to need more than ‘Billy’s missing’ if you want me to head over and arrest his old man,” Hopper said.

“Hop, I can’t tell you, you’re just going to have to trust me, I’m telling you something is wrong with Billy and I’m sure his dad has something to do with it. Hop I’m worried, I haven’t seen Billy since Tuesday. It’s been two days and even Max said he hasn’t come home. He wouldn’t just leave okay! the Camaro is still parked outside of his house! He would never leave without his car!” Steve was surprised he was yelling but the fire in him just died almost as soon as it started. He was tired of trying to make Hopper understand that Billy was really in trouble.

Hopper gave Steve a once over, the kid looked like he was about to keel over dead, there were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was greasy and disheveled. It looked like Steve had been driving around Hawkins for the past two days looking for Hargrove.

“Alright, this is what we’re gonna do, you’re going to go home and sleep, you will not be of any help if Billy’s in trouble, not in the state you’re in. I will go over to the Hargrove residence and see why no one has reported Billy missing if it’s been two days since you last saw him. I will head over to your house as soon as I know something, okay?” Hopper knew that he had to push Steve to go home.

He gave an audible sigh before he continued, “Harrington listen to me carefully, I will do everything in my power to find Billy okay kid? You’re dead on your feet, I understand the need to go out there and look for him, honestly, I do but you need to take care of yourself. Think about what Billy would do if he saw the state, you’re in,” Hopper walked around to the chair where Steve was sitting. He pulled the young man up and pushed him gently towards the door. Hopper grabbed the cruisers’ keys and his hat as he walked out to the parking lot with Harrington.

“Go home kid, get some rest. As soon as I find him, I will drop him off at your door, alright?” Hopper said to Steve as he watched him get into his BMW and drive away from the station.

**

Steve couldn’t stop thinking that this was his fault. He had ignored the warning Billy had given him about showing up at his house when his father was home. He had been stupid; he had been naïve. He parked the BMW and headed inside. He closed the door and slumped against it. He couldn’t stop thinking about how they had slowly become friends. He closed his eyes there were tears threatening to fall, all he wanted to do was scream. He wanted to scream until his throat was raw, to break everything that was withing his reach; but truth be told what he wanted most of all was for Billy to be okay.

He stayed slumped against the door with a bone deep exhaustion consuming every fiber of his being and pushing it away out of sheer stubbornness. He was tired so very tired; he was tired of pretending that Billy was just his friend. He was tired of pretending that he had not fallen in love with Billy Hargrove. Now he was afraid that he would never get to tell Billy that he loved him. His heart gave a lurch in his chest that made the ache just a tad more unbearable. Steve knew that Billy was straight, that there was no way that Billy would ever look at him like that. Steve knew all of this but that did not stop his stupid heart from wanting Billy all for himself.

He didn’t know how long he stayed slumped against the door; the bone deep fatigue he was feeling just settled deeper within him. He wanted to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes, he just pictured Billy lying somewhere beaten to a bloody pulp. A dry sob escaped him, it seemed to echo in the empty house. He let out a frustrated growl and dragged his body to the sofa.

He thought about how not so long ago they had been fighting at the Byers and Billy had beaten him within an inch of his life.

Then he remembered how a few months after that night, Billy just apologized. He had cornered Steve and said he was sorry through gritted teeth. It had surprised the shit out of Steve so much that he had just stared at Billy dumbfoundedly, until Billy turned around and left. Finally, when Steve was able to process what had just happened Billy was already gone. Steve remembered that Billy had avoided him like the plague after the apology.

He had cornered Billy at the arcade while he was waiting for Max, and just asked him if he had another smoke for him. Billy didn’t really say anything just plucked the pack from his pocket and offered one to Steve. Afterward it kind of turned into some kind of routine for them, Billy would wait for Steve at the arcade when he was either picking up the kids or dropping them off either way he would always offer a smoke to him. It went on like that for about two weeks, they started talking a bit while they were waiting for the party to finish up in the arcade. Then they just started hanging out together, they took the kids to the pool, or sometimes they would spend the night outside in his pool just talking.

Then Steve started telling Billy about the nights when the house felt so big it would swallow him whole. He started telling him about the dark and why he turned on every the light in the house. Somehow Billy never mocked him, he never said anything sarcastic or mean. It was like Billy was a completely different person from the bully that had arrived in town. Steve even told him why he would hyperventilate whenever anyone told him he was bullshit. Then Steve started spilling his guts. He told him how Nancy had broken his heart, and Billy had just pulled him close and hugged him until Steve had stopped shaking and the tears stopped falling.

Then one night Billy was ringing his doorbell at 3 in the morning. Steve still remembered how Billy looked. When he opened the door, Billy had been standing there with a fat lip and a black eye. Steve had taken him inside and cleaned him up as best as he could. Steve had wanted to know what had happened, but he didn’t push, he just wrapped Billy up in his comforter and let him lay down in his room. He remembered trying to leave just to have Billy grab his wrist and pull him towards him. Steve had let him, he stayed sitting next to Billy running his hands through his hair, just waiting for Billy to talk. Then Billy started talking, telling him how his dad would beat him just because he forgot to pick up Max, or how he needed to learn respect and responsibility through the way of Neil Hargrove’s fists. Or how Neil would find any excuse to let out some steam on Billy.

Steve had been so angry; he had been shaking when Billy finished telling him about the first time Neil had punched him. He wanted to find Neil and just ram his bat through the man’s skull. A scared Billy was the only thing stopping him. He had never seen Billy so scared when Steve told him that he would kill Neil. Billy had turned around and begged Steve to just let it go.

Steve had agreed then and was now starting to regret his decision. The phone ringing shook him out of his thoughts. He scrambled up wanting to grab the phone before the answering machine picked up.

“Hello…hey mom, oh okay. No, its fine, I can buy groceries myself... Mom I have to go, I’m taking the kids to get ice cream. Yeah, me too,” Steve sighed as he hung up the phone. It was great that his parents were spending the whole month in Venice, that way Steve wouldn’t have to lie to his parents as to why he looked like shit.

He knew he had to sleep but laying on the sofa reminiscing had given him a boost of energy, he grabbed his car keys and headed out. He must have been lost in his thoughts for a long time, when he pulled out of his driveway the sun was starting to set, he headed towards the gas station.

As he was driving, he wondered if Tommy had seen Billy maybe he would stop on the way back from the gas station at Tommy’s just to see if Billy was staying with him.

He drove around his neighborhood slowly trying to take it all in and looking out for a very specific blonde. It seemed like lady luck was not with him today, the streets of Hawkins were empty. He parked when he saw Tommy and Carol coming out of the gas station.

He rolled down his window and yelled, “Hey Tommy! You seen Hargrove around?”

Tommy looked up, he walked towards Steve dragging Carol along with him, “No, I haven’t seen him Stevie.” Without another word he pulled Carol towards him and started walking away.

Steve sighed; it was going to be another long night. He had gone around all of Hawkins twice already and no sign of Billy. He started driving back to his house. Suddenly a mop of blond hair caught his eye. He slammed on the brakes and did a double take to ensure that it wasn’t an illusion. There really was a blonde guy walking out of the motel with another young man. Steve’s heart leapt to his throat and his stomach churned uncomfortably. He did not want to think about what that meant, that Billy was coming out of the hotel with some guy Steve had never seen before. He didn’t care though all he cared about was that Billy was okay. He rushed out of the car and ran towards them.

“Billy!! Jesus Billy!!” they had their backs turned on Steve. When Steve reached them, he clung to Billy like he was his lifeline, he kept murmuring incoherent things to him without letting go.

“Mon Dieu Louis! What the hell?!”

Steve startled by the voice, let go immediately and looked up. It was not Billy; he had confused some guy with Billy and hadn’t even registered that he had been hugging the wrong person.

“Shit! I’m sorry sir, I thought you were someone else. I just I haven’t slept, and I’m really worried about my friend, Shit Sorry!” Steve stumbled back to his car before he could embarrass himself even more. He peeled out of there as fast as he could without looking back and headed home. Maybe Hopper was right, he needed to sleep.

He parked the car in his driveway and went inside. He locked the door and headed for his room upstairs. He snuggled into bed hugging the pillow that still smelled like Billy. Steve couldn’t take it anymore, he prayed to whatever Gods might hear him for Billy to be okay.

He hugged the pillow closer to him and buried his face in Billy’s scent, he was asleep in minutes his body passing out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon dieu Louis = My God Louis.


	4. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is found but the relief is short lived. Neil Hargrove is an asshole, and Steve is just so hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this is a chapter that is full of angst. It also contains some triggers. There are mentions of suicidal thoughts and violence. There is some derogatory language used. Just be careful when you read this chapter most triggers are towards the end of this chapter. You've been warned. Otherwise enjoy!

Steve woke up to someone knocking on his door. He hadn’t even noticed he had fallen asleep, his head ached, and his muscles felt like they were on fire, he would take an inventory of his many aches later. He ran to the door and yanked it open.

Hopper was standing there with a grim look on his face. Before Hopper could say anything, the worst-case scenario that was running through his head was already setting in like a reality around him. He could feel the panic clawing at him, he forgot how to breath. He could see Hopper’s lips moving but the ringing in his ears was so loud. He felt his knees hit the floor and the pain grounded him for a second giving him some brief respite. He knew he had to get his breathing under control but when he closed his eyes and thought of all the times Billy had been there to help him ride out his panic attacks it only made it harder to concentrate.

Then there were hands grabbing his and placing them on their chest so he could match his breathing to theirs. It was such a familiar action for him that his eyes snapped open and he could see Billy was the one holding his hands. It took him a minute to realize that Billy was whispering something to him. There was no longer any ringing in his ears only Billy’s soothing voice.

“You’re okay pretty boy, just breath with me, c’mon just like we practiced. That’s right you’re doing so good sweetheart.”

Suddenly Steve was surrounded by the smell of Billy as he pulled Billy to him for a hug. He clung to him afraid if he let go Billy might disappear. Steve did not know how long he stayed there with his arms around him. He suddenly remembered that Hopper was the one that had brought Billy to him, but when he looked over his shoulder the door was closed, and the cruiser was no longer in his driveway.

He let go of Billy reluctantly once he realized that Billy was not going to disappear. Relief and anger coursed through him. Anger getting the best of him before he let go completely and gave Billy a half-hearted shove.

“You asshole! I thought you were dead! Do you get that?! I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere and it was all my fault! Goddamn it Billy!” Steve was yelling he got that but he had been really scared and thought Billy was dead.

He deflated as soon as he saw Billy’s expression, it was gone as soon as he noticed Steve watching him. If it were anyone else, they would probably think they were seeing things, but Steve knew better, he was always paying attention to Billy’s gestures he did not want to miss anything important. Then Billy’s anger was back in full force, it reminded Steve of that time when he was King Steve and Billy was Hargrove to him.

“Maybe if you would’ve listened to me and stayed away like I told you, maybe this would not have happened Harrington, whatever the fuck has been going on here is going to stop. If you ever come looking for me again, I will finish what I started that night at Byers.” Billy’s voice was like steel cold and detached.

Billy knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn’t help it. He needed Steve away from him now that his father knew who he was. It was the only way of keeping him safe. Billy pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an audible sigh. He turned on his heal unable to look at the hurt that would appear on Steve’s face.

“Good-bye pretty boy,” Billy was out of the house before he could regret it and tell Steve exactly how he felt.

Steve was stunned, how had things turned so bad so fast? He scrambled to get up, he needed to catch up to Billy and make him understand. Billy was already half a block ahead of him. Steve ran until he was able to reach Billy, he grabbed the back of his jacket forcing Billy to turn around and look at him.

“Fuck you Billy! You do not get to do this! FRIENDS DON’T LIE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH THE PAST TWO DAYS? I WAS OUT THERE LOOKING FOR YOU FOR TWO DAYS STRAIGHT UNABLE TO SLEEP BECAUSE I KNEW THAT IF YOU WERE DEAD IT WAS MY FAULT!”

Steve’s sight was becoming blurry, he only wiped away the tears from his eyes. He needed to make Billy understand that he knew that whatever bruises were all over Billy’s body they were because of what he did.

“Goddamn it Billy, look I’m sorry I was stupid and there’s no excuse…I-I’m sorry I’ll never go to your house to look for you again, just please let’s go back to the house and talk this out, yeah…I shouldn’t have yelled but its been a stressful week-”

Whatever else Steve was going to apologize for was cut off as Billy’s lips touched his. It happened so fast Steve thought he had imagined it. The only reason he knew the kiss had happened was that now Billy was wiping his tears away and looking fondly at him. Steve leaned into Billy’s palm just to bask in his warmth. Then suddenly Billy’s warmth was gone.

Steve was too stunned to say anything, his heart wanted to burst from his chest, he was so happy. A smile started forming but crumbled as soon as he saw Billy’s expression.

“Billy?” Steve asked tentatively.

“I shouldn’t have done that Harrington, I apologize. What just happened can never happen again got it?”

Billy was shaking he had been stupid; he had kissed Steve in the middle of the street and shit like that was what got you killed. He tried to memorize how happy Steve looked when his brain finally processed the kiss. He tried to memorize it since he was about to break their hearts.

“What the fuck is your problem Billy, you can’t just do something like that and then take it back, when you haven’t even tried to see if this would work!” Steve was losing his patience again. How dare Billy kiss him and then take it back, wasn’t Steve worth fighting for?

Billy felt the familiar buzz underneath his skin, it was the same feeling he had gotten the night he had beat Steve. He grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt and snarled to his face.

“Don’t you fucken get it Harrington? Shit like this can never happen, and it’s not because I’m fucken scared that Neil will find out and finally put a bullet in me, no I’m fucken terrified that he will kill you…”

Billy let go of him, he pulled out a cigarette and placed it on his lips without lighting it.

“The thing about being a fag Harrington is that people will never help someone like me. Nobody gives a shit if a fairy ends up dead in a ditch somewhere. For the nice socialites, it’s just another piece of trash taken off the streets. There is no fucking way I am going to drag you into that kind of shit. Go back to your Nancy. Go find yourself a nice girl and have an apple pie life. Forget about me. It’s… it’s better this way. At least you’ll be able to walk away from me, others were not so lucky. See you around King Steve.”

Billy lit the cigarette and started walking away, his feet felt like lead, like every step he took further away from Harrington broke something inside him. Billy kept on walking not really running away just walking a bit slower than normal, hoping Steve would still say fuck it and come for him. He wanted Steve to come tell him he didn’t give a shit about that, that all he wanted was for Billy to stay with him consequences be damned. As he rounded the corner it finally hit him. This time there was no Steve trying to stop him. It hurt, his chest felt hollow, he knew this was better but that did not stop the feeling of desperation that was threatening to overwhelm him.

**

Billy walked to his house, hoping that Neil was home. Hoping with all his might that Neil might end his misery tonight. He sighed loudly and headed to the door. Better to get it over with.

Billy took it all in, there were no broken shards of glass from the cabinet Neil had slammed Billy against. There was no trace of the beating Neil had given Billy. Unlike Billy the house looked the same as ever, not a dish out of place. All while Billy’s body told the story of what really happened here.

It seemed like no one was home. Billy started walking up the stairs when the hairs in the back of his neck stood giving him goosebumps. He was too slow to react, the back of his head met the cabinet’s corner as Neil dragged him back towards him.

The pain was immediate, the edges of his vision turned black. He gripped the staircase and managed to keep standing, it was a mistake to keep his back turned on his dad. He yelped as his dad’s hand closed around his hair. Billy tried to pull away but his father was holding him in a vice like grip.

“Where the fuck have you been Billy? Hanging out with your little faggot friend? Is that where you’ve been hiding? You know there was no one to take Maxine to school? Susan had to be late just so that she could drive her while you were probably fucking that boy!” He his words like venom.

“I wasn’t with him!” Billy knew better than to talk back but he needed Neil to see that Harrington was no longer a problem.

Billy regretted his decisions when there was a hand on his throat and a jab to his left side. It knocked whatever little breath Billy had, out. Then those fingers started squeezing, making black dots appear in his vision.

“You listen to me good son, if I find out that you were with him, I will kill him. Is that understood?”

Suddenly the hand at his throat was gone. Billy was able to take a breath, “Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“yes, sir…”

“Go clean up and change clothes for God’s sake. Susan and Max will be coming home soon,” with that Neil went to the living room to turn on the TV.

Billy went up the stairs to his room. He took an inventory of the new bruises, this time it was not as bad as it could’ve been. Billy thanked whatever Gods were out there. The only visible marks on him were the tiny pinkish bruises that were starting to form in the shape of fingers around his neck. He went to take a quick shower and then take a nap, whatever strength his body had regained it felt like a million years ago. All he wanted was to fall into his bed and not wake up. He set the alarm so that he wouldn’t miss dinner and receive another beating.

He would go through the motions of a family dinner if only to get the keys of his precious car back. Then he would go look for Lestat and Louis and see if he could help with their car trouble.


	5. Late night Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Lestat come to and understanding about what they want. A glimpse of Steve's panic attack from Hoppers point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is the longest chapter yet. I do have to say there are some triggers in this one as well. There's a brief mention of rape and a hate crime. Also brief mention of suicide for a vampire. There is also a bit of blood and gore. If that is not your cup of tea you can skip it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for your beautiful comments, I live for them. Enjoy!

Louis and Lestat had left Billy in the motel room asleep. They were walking out of the motel trying to figure out where they were going to go since Louis was still hungry.

They could hear someone screaming to someone named Billy, they continued walking when suddenly Lestat was manhandled from behind. There was a mop of brown hair that was clinging to him like he was his savior. He was so startled for a few seconds that all he could really do was stare.

“Mon Dieu Louis! What the hell?!(My God Louis!)” The boy was so startled that he only looked at him briefly before running back towards his car screaming a stream of apologies to him.

When the car had peeled out and was out of sight. Louis started laughing like that had been the most comical thing in the world. It had been so long since Lestat had heard Louis genuinely laugh that there was no way Lestat would dampen the mood by being angry, instead he just rolled his eyes.

“Will the wonders of this town never cease?” Louis said once he had wiped away his red tears of laughter.

“You think that the boy was talking about our Billy?” Lestat held out his arm towards Louis.

Louis took his arm as they started walking down the road again. The boy had reeked of sadness and exhaustion. He had mentioned a Billy. They both wondered if the Billy this boy was looking for was the same Billy that was currently passed out in their motel room. Neither one of them wanted to be the one that started to ask Billy any questions about who had laid hands on him. They wanted him to talk to them when he was ready. They both knew that Billy had mentioned someone named Steve to them, maybe it would be a good idea to let someone know Billy was okay.

“You know Louis, maybe we should go to the sheriff’s station just in case someone is looking for Billy.”

Louis had to agree that maybe it was the best thing they could do. It was a small town after all, someone was bound to know Billy.

“We should probably check on my car first then head over to the station,” Lestat saw Louis roll his eyes but humored him anyway. Lestat stopped making Louis drop his arm from his. Louis had walked a few steps ahead and turned to look at Lestat when he was no longer following him.

“Shall we fly? Or would you rather enjoy a stroll my dear?” Lestat made a small obeisance and held out his hand.

Louis couldn’t help but smile at the simple gesture. He had not seen Lestat be chivalrous in centuries. “I would rather walk tonight if that’s okay with you Mousier le Rockstar?”

“As you wish,” Lestat grinned when Louis grabbed his outstretched hand and snuggled closer to him, even though the chilly temperature did not bother them. It felt like this was supposed to be the way things should’ve been when they first met.

They managed to get to the gas station without much incident. They were both surprised to see a cruiser parked behind the car and an officer running their plates.

“Seems like we won’t be making that trip to the sheriff station,” Lestat let go of Louis and walked briskly up to the officer.

“Good afternoon officer, can I help you?” Lestat gave him his most charming smile.

“Is this your vehicle sir?” replied the officer. He was a tall man with an imposing mustache.

“As a matter of fact, yes, it is. We had to leave it here since it died on us a few streets back yesterday. We have been so busy trying to find some garage that would take it, but it was already past midnight, and we were both tired of pushing the car. We figured it would be okay to leave it here overnight. I hope that was not over presumptuous of us.”

“You said you got here last night?”

“Yes, my friend and I. We had a little run in with a poor soul that needed our help, so the car kind of took a seat in the backburner, we figured it would be better to help them and we would worry about the car later. Isn’t that right Louis?”

“Oui, forgive us Mousier, we thought it would be more pressing to help the young man that passed out in front of us.”

The officer eyed them both with something akin to suspicion. “Your lost soul didn’t happen to be a young man with piercing blue eyes and curly blond hair?”

“As a matter of fact, chief he was, his name’s Billy, I believe. He was in rough shape when he passed out here. We figured that it would be better to get him off the street and let a doctor check him over.”

“Well, aren’t you two the epitome of good deeds? Not that I don’t believe either of you, but I’d like to check for myself. I need to see him to make sure he is still breathing, there is someone who has been looking for him.”

“Of course, that will not be a problem, although he’s been really tired. He has been sleeping it off, he won’t be in any shape for visitors tonight. We will have him call you tomorrow night when he wakes up.” Louis cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Lestat. “I’m sorry I meant in the morning, ah how silly of me.”

The officer gave them a calculating look, “Look I won’t have your car towed but you better pray that I talk to Hargrove tomorrow. Here’s my number have him call me as soon as he wakes up. I’ll give you another day to get your car off this property before I have to give you a ticket is that understood?”

Lestat nodded and waved good-bye to the officer.

**

They could see a small coffee shop that seemed to be open across the street. They ordered coffee to go and sat in one of the outside tables.

They stayed quiet nursing their coffee’s. They were both trying to figure how to tell the other the plans they had.

“Louis, I know that this is not what we had in mind when we made this trip, but somehow it feels wrong to just leave. Do not misunderstand me, if you want to leave then I will call the Imp and have him come and take care of whoever hurt Billy. If you want to stay though…If you need to stay, then you need to tell me.”

Lestat watched as Louis bit his lip nervously. He understood that they were so far out of their depth it was insane. They had been alive for two and half centuries and when it came down to talking about their feelings and what they wanted out of each other, neither one of them could actually find the right words. Every single time they tried to show their hand, the other misunderstood or mocked and everything was blown out of proportion.

“Mon Dieu, this is going to sound crazy, but I want to stay here…at-at least until we finish helping Billy. I know this is not something we do but I want us to buy a house here…at least for the time that we will be staying here. I do not want to keep staying in that horrid motel. Afterwards you can sell it or do whatever you want with it.”

Louis was pointedly not looking at him.

There was a small smile playing on his lips. This had been the most straightforward conversation that they had with each other in a long time.

He reached over the table and gave Louis’ hand a squeeze, “We can start looking at houses tonight, or we can go back to the motel. We still have a few hours before the sunrise is upon us.”

“I want to get started looking for the house tonight. I would like for Billy to have someplace to come to if he ever needs it. I hate the fact that he will be leaving in the morning. I’m uncomfortable letting him out of my sight especially since during the day there is not a whole lot we can do,” Louis gave Lestat a hard look, letting his irritation at the daytime situation show.

Lestat nodded, “Let me just make a few calls, I’m going to have to call the Imp so he can forward me his real estate agent’s info and we can start making the preparations to stay.”

Lestat pushed out his chair and went inside to ask for the phone. Louis was sure Armand would want to know why they needed his real estate agent’s info. He knew that Lestat would not tell him anything but sooner or later his curiosity would win. He would come down dragging Dany in tow no doubt. He would come down at least to make sure that Louis’ honor was intact or some sort of nonsense that Armand believed to be noble.

The coffee since had gone cold, he was hungry. He would wait for Lestat to finish making whatever calls he needed and then ask him to take him to a nearby town to get a bite. He would hate for them to raise the suspicion of the sheriff since they had a run in with him at the gas station. He was sure the sheriff already thought they had kidnapped Billy or something like it. If dead bodies started dropping as soon as the two strangers arrived in town, Louis didn’t want to think about the damage control they would have to do.

He closed his eyes and opened his senses, past Lestat yelling at Armand, into the town. He checked up on Billy, by the sound of it he was still passed out in the motel, thankfully without any nightmares. He retreated wanting to just focus on the general area of the coffee shop. He was hungry so sue him for looking for a quick bite.

Louis could hear them from the end of the street. He closed his eyes and tapped into their minds. Their thoughts were more images of what they had done and what they’d like to do to their next victim. Louis could see a young man in the dirt pleading and begging for them to stop. He could see their laughing faces as they mocked him. He could see how they had raped him and left his body in some riverbank. 

The coven thought Louis was the only vampire that still felt his human emotions. The only one of them that in a twisted sense respected human life. Truth be told it was not like that at all. Louis felt numb most of the time, too much of a coward to end his own life and walk out into the sun. The only person that could make him feel anything was currently stuck on the phone fighting with Armand no doubt.

Centuries of living had made Louis bored. It took something extraordinary to unlock the emotions that he had so long fought to keep buried. See whenever he started to care about something sooner or later it was taken from him. It happened with Paul, Claudia, even Lestat. That was the real reason he fought so hard to maintain a mask of detachment in the coven. Then there were the humans. Most human’s he had interacted with were only looking out for themselves. To him humans wasted their opportunities, their life, instead of being kind to one another they preferred to cause pain and suffering to those around them. Sometimes even a child brought up the wrong environment would learn to inflict pain on those who did not deserve it.

A whistle pierced the otherwise silent night. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Aren’t you a pretty thing, why are you out here by lonesome? Did your boyfriend leave you suga’?”

Louis grimaced he was not in the mood to play games, at least not tonight, not with what he had seen in their minds. He was starving and these two would make the perfect snack, “Non, au contraire, my boyfriend is inside,” he pointed where Lestat was currently yelling into the phone.

The two idiots smiled like the cat who caught the canary. “Well why don’t we go somewhere private to have a little fun, since your boyfriend seems occupied,” He ran his hand through Louis hair, before Louis grabbed his wrist and pushed him away.

“Non, I don’t think I will,” Louis made a point of slouching more into the chair.

Now they were around him. One in front of his chair and the other one behind him. The one behind him, tried to grab a fist full of his hair so he could tip him over and drag him into the nearby alley. Louis managed to avoid getting grabbed by his hair. He looked around, the street was deserted only the girl from the coffee shop was around, and of course Lestat.

The one in front of him grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him from the chair pulling him into the alley. Louis let himself be dragged, let them think that he was just another helpless victim. Once they were in the alley and away from prying eyes Louis grabbed the one that was holding onto his shirt and broke his wrist the bone snapped making the skin tear and blood start to drip from where the bone was sticking out from the flesh, before the scream could leave his throat Louis crushed his windpipe. His eyes bulged out from the excessive force Louis used, but he was still alive.

Then the smell of urine hit him. He looked over at the friend and saw the wet spot that had appeared in the front of his pants. There was no more pretense Louis was no longer the helpless victim. He was the predator. The guy didn’t even attempt to run. He seemed rooted to the spot. Even as Louis walked towards him, he made no attempt to run away. Louis smiled wickedly before he tore into his neck, he did not want to make a mess out of his meal. His blood tasted of bitterness and the alcohol that he had been drinking before they stumbled onto Louis. Images of every assault he had ever committed ran through Louis. Louis snapped his neck not even waiting to bleed him dry. He closed the wounds on his neck, he took the body over to the fire escape and dropped him making it seem like he had slipped and broken his neck.

“Louis, que diable?! Que se passe-t-il? Je jure que je ne peux pas te laisser seul pendant cinq minutes!” (Louis, what the hell?! what is going on? I swear I can't leave you alone for five minutes!) Lestat was not upset perse but now they had to cover up two murders. There would be no time to look for a house tonight.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to the guy cowering in the corner, “Bon sang Louis!! As-tu dû casser sa trachée?” (For God's sake Louis!! Did you have to break his windpipe?).

Louis put his hand between Lestat’s shoulder blades trying to calm him. “Ne sois pas en colère Lestat. Techniquement, je vous ai apporté le dîner…” (Don't be angry Lestat. Technically, I brought you dinner).

Lestat laughed, he grabbed Louis and spun him around like in those cheesy romance movies. “Merci, mon coeur, J'apprécie beaucoup.” (Thank you, my heart, I appreciate very much) Lestat placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek before turning back to his take-out and finishing his meal.

They walked away having taken care of the body. There was no way that anyone would find the body of the second guy. They had taken extra precautions to ensure that it was buried in the middle of nowhere. The had about an hour before the sunrise and they still had to tell Billy the sheriff wanted to see him. They could feel the pull of sleep slowly starting to make their limbs sluggish as they hurried back to the hotel.

**

Billy was awake when they arrived, he looked at their disheveled appearance and snickered, “Well if you two needed some time alone time all you had to do was say so, I would’ve gone somewhere else at least for a little while.”

Louis rolled his eyes and Lestat smirked at him, “Trust me kid, you do not want us to give you a show, your poor little heart wouldn’t take it.”

Lestat dropped onto the bed while Louis went to the bathroom.

“So, we might have run into some friends of yours, charming peopl- he was interrupted by the sound of laughter that came from the restroom. -Shut it Louis, we are not talking about the incident with that boy!” Lestat grumbled.

“Any who, I think we briefly met Steve, lithe build mop of brown hair driving a BMW? Sound familiar?”

“Shit, yeah that sounds like him. I mean he’s the only one that I know drives that shitty car. I should’ve called him. Fuck! He’s gonna be so pissed at me.”

Billy was trying to get out of bed, but as soon as Louis heard him, he came out of the restroom to put a stop to whatever attempts Billy was making to get out of bed. He rushed to over and put a hand on his shoulder, he pushed him gently back into the pillows and gave him the piece of paper the officer had given them.

“Non, you are going to stay right there, young man. You will call him first and tell him what happened. I know you will have to leave in a few hours and unfortunately; we will be unable to accompany you. I fear that our schedules are a bit nocturnal since living in L.A. we will see you tonight though, we will wait for you here in the hotel, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to give us a call.”

“When did you become my mother?” Billy tried to lighten the mood but there was a tightness in his chest that said how much Louis words really affected him. No one had cared about him like this in a long time. It felt nice to feel like he was wanted and not like he was a burden.

Louis went still, and there seemed to be a faint blush covering him, Billy felt a little bad for teasing him. Lestat surprised him when he answered.

“Now, now, no mocking Louis, he would be the best mother if given the chance, and you are not allowed to make fun of him for it understood?” Lestat gently chastised him.

“Yes sir,” the response was so ingrained in him that he felt his body tense up for the blow. God Billy hated his life so much sometimes.

“Psh, none of that nonsense, we are going to go to bed, and we will see you tomorrow evening.” Lestat pulled Louis to him so he landed on-top of him. They snuggled against each other. “Do try to keep out of trouble till then Billy.”

He sneaked a glace at them, and they looked so peaceful, but something occurred to Billy, “Lestat…so does that mean that if Louis is my mother does that make you my Daddy?”

Billy tried to keep a straight face as Lestat’s eyes snapped open. The complete look of panic and horror that Billy was given was enough to break his façade. He burst out laughing as Lestat sputtered, not to ever call him that again.

Billy glanced at the clock it read 5:45AM. He wanted to take a small nap before he started his day. If he was honest with himself, he just wanted to spend a few more hours in their company. He wanted to relish in this feeling of warmth before having to go back to a place where he was considered a nuisance.

He closed his eyes and slept.

**

When Billy woke up the room was still dark. He glanced at the clock, but it was 10:00AM, then he noticed the comforter blocking the light from the window. He shrugged. Guess they really did take their roles seriously even though there was no one around to witness it.

He looked around for his clothes, they were all neatly folded in the chair in the corner of the room. He smiled at the note that was left for him. It read:

‘Hey kid,

Louis wanted you to have clean clothes, so he sent them to the dry cleaners. It was a quite amusing, let me tell you. I also left you our contact information, and some money in case you get into some trouble. Go find your Steve and tell him how you feel. You’re not fooling anyone kid, least of all us. Also, you better be here tomorrow night or Louis will go on a rampage through the whole town just to find you if you do not come and see us. Good-luck kid. We will see you tomorrow.

-Lestat

Billy finished dressing himself, put the note in his wallet and went to call Hopper.

He left a note for them. His momma had raised him right. He went to the front of the motel to wait for Hopper.

He lit a cigarette, he let the sweet nicotine flood his senses. It seemed like a million years ago since he had his last smoke. He was getting a headache from thinking about everything that he was going to have to deal with in a few minutes.

Hopper honked at him. Billy got in. They were quiet for a few minutes. Hopper gave him a once over and pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

“So you gonna tell me what is going on kid? You don’t look too bad. Harrington made it seemed like you were dead or about to be,” Hopper could see how tense Billy was as eh started to question him.

“What did Harrington say to you?”

“He just said that I should probably pop over to your place of residence and see if anyone had seen you. That you’ve been missing for two days and that your father was somehow involved. But your father said you were staying with some friends. Now I got the distinct impression that your old man would rather have me out of there as soon as possible than lend a helping hand to find you.”

Billy pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Did he say anything else? - When Hopper shook his head. Billy continued, - Look I got into some trouble got the shit kicked out of me and I passed out. If Louis and Lestat had not passed by when they did, then I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

“Is that the truth kid?” Hopper saw Billy bristle at that. He did not exactly trust the two young men that he had seen the other night, there was something about them that Hopper didn’t like.

“I met your friends briefly, and well let’s just say that they are not what I expected when I ran their license plates.”

Billy’s hands were balled into fists, before he answered through clenched teeth, “Just because they don’t fit into your idea of what normal should be doesn’t make them criminals.”

Hopper let out a laugh, “Oh kid that is not what I meant. I meant how does a kid like you know a world-renowned Rockstar?”

“Good-luck, I guess?” Billy replied unsure.

“By the way whomever you choose to be with woman or man I don’t care. What you do behind the privacy of your home is between you and whoever.”

Billy did not know what to say to that maybe Max was right. Maybe he wasn’t as subtle with Steve as he thought. He shrugged and muttered, “thanks.” Hoping Hopper would take the hint.

When they got to Steve’s Hopper stopped him. “Look Harrington has been a little off his game the past few days okay, so let me talk to him first then you can say whatever you need to say to him, okay?”

Billy nodded, and waited behind Hopper for the door to open.

The plan went to shit when Harrington had to worst possible reaction to Hopper when he opened the door. In an instant thought Billy was next to him and Hopper did not want to intrude so he turned around and headed back to his cruiser.

He hoped that with this both boys would finally get together. He had money riding on this. He pulled away and headed to the station.


	6. Bambi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Billy leaves a heart broken Steve? Steve figures out things for himself and tries to be proactive about helping Billy. Also we finally get to see why Billy was beaten up when Louis and Lestat found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Thanks for sticking with this. When I started writing this I did not expect it to be this long. Haha but any way I wanted to give you guys at least something tonight. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post anything tomorrow but I will try. Enjoy this tiny thing for now.

Steve saw Billy’s retreating form. He wanted to go after him to tell him that he did not care about what people would say. Only he knew that it would be a lie. Steve knew that he loved Billy, but he was not sure if he could deal with the sneers, the slurs, and everything else that came with being out. He was a coward, and he knew it. Billy deserved better. So, He went back to his empty house, crawled into his bed and just laid there.

There was so much that he needed to think about.

He wasn’t as naïve as people thought, He knew that if he was with Billy and his father found out, then his father would disown him. His mom would help him or try to anyway but if his father found out then he would be out on the street. Thinking about this made his heart constrict painfully in his chest, he knew that even if he loved Billy sometimes love was not enough.

He closed his eyes letting the stinging sensation of his tears distract him from the pain in his chest. He had been stupid to think that it would be easy to be with Billy.

Maybe things would not be this hard if he had listened to Billy and stayed away from his house.

Steve closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the memory.

_Steve had been frantic looking for the kids all morning. They were supposed to go to the movies and come back for pizza at his house. They never showed up, he had spent most of the late morning calling, Mrs. Byers, Nancy, and Hopper to see if the kids were still at any one of those residences. He didn’t want to freak them out, so he lied and said everything was okay then went on to freak out on his own._

_He grabbed the keys to the BMW, there was only one place that was left where they could be. Steve was desperate so he headed over to Billy’s house._

_He knew he shouldn’t, but the kids were important to him, he would go to hell and back as many times as he needed to protect those kids._

_He sped down all the way to Billy’s house. He parked haphazardly on the street and ran to the front door._

_He knocked and waited for someone to answer._

_Billy opened the door._

_“Billy, thank God, do you know where the kids-_

_The door opened widely, and Billy’s father was standing there. He put his hand on Billy’s neck and pulled him back without letting go._

_“Can I help you?”_

_Steve felt like a deer caught in the headlights. “I’m sorry sir, I was wondering if I could speak to Billy for a moment.”_

_Steve glanced at Billy. He looked ashen, his hands were balled up into fists and his expression was screaming at him to leave._

_Steve glanced around and saw that Max’s mom was not home. He swallowed thickly. He knew he had fucked up._

_“In regard to what? School has been out for a month and I doubt my son would hang out with the likes of you.”_

_Steve saw Billy close his eyes in pain, something inside Steve snapped. He had faced bigger monsters than this one._

_“You know what sir? Your son has been helping me babysit my kids. If you would be so kind as to fuck off because they are missing, and I need to find them.”_

_He stepped inside the house and grabbed Billy by the wrist, pulling him towards him. It only made Neil tighten his grip on Billy and Billy letting out a tiny whimper._

_Billy’s dad smiled menacingly at him, “As you can see, your children are not here, now you will let go of my son and get the fuck off my property or I will make you.”_

_Steve took a step towards him. Billy snatched his arm back. “Harrington you need to leave now,” it had been a barely audible plea._

_“You heard him son. Get out,” Neil waited patiently for Steve to turn around and walk out of the house._

_Steve did not want to leave._

_“Goddamn it Harrington get the fuck out of here!” Billy roared._

_Steve saw how bad Billy was shaking but the look of desperation on his face made Steve turn around and walk out, as soon as the door closed the sound of Billy’s father yelling filled the silence._

_Steve stayed there, unable to move. There was a thin wooden door standing between him and Billy and somehow it seemed like it there was oceans between them. He could hear something being pushed around, things breaking, and broken sobs coming from the closed door. He wanted to call Hopper but knew that Billy would hate him for it. He needed to do something. He couldn’t stay here immobile listening to Billy’s pain._

_Steve went back and opened the door. What he saw stunned him, Billy’s dad was holding him against the wall, Billy’s face was a bloody mess while his father had his hand raised to deliver another hit._

_Steve took a step forward he grabbed Neil’s arm stopping him from hitting Billy._

_When the blow didn’t land Billy opened his eyes and saw Steve holding his father’s arm in his hand. For a second it seemed like time had stopped altogether. Then Billy was moving he was grabbing Steve by his shirt and dragging him outside._

_“Leave, I will find you later, just please go Steve.” Billy’s voice was so raw, so broken that Steve stumbled back into the car and watched as Billy closed the door._

_That had been the last time Steve had seen Billy. When Steve had not heard from Billy, he thought maybe Billy was grounded. He thought maybe he was just not in any condition to go out. Then the more he thought about it, the more worried he became._

_When Billy still hadn’t called him in the afternoon, Steve knew that there had to be something wrong. He would never deliberately just not call him, even on the worst nights when Billy could not speak, he would always call Steve if only to hear his voice._

_Then Max had called him and confirmed his suspicions she asked if Billy was with him because he wasn’t home, but the Camaro was still in the driveway._

_Steve knew that Billy would never leave his car, it was the last gift his mom had given him before she, well before she was gone. Steve knew that whatever happened to Billy was his fault so he started driving around Hawkins to see if he could find Billy on his own. With every second that passed Steve’s guilt grew. He knew it was his fault. Whatever Billy’s father had done to him it was all because Steve had shown up at his house._

Steve wiped away the tears, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He sat up in amazement, as it finally dawned on him. He played the conversation that they had out in the middle of the street. When Billy had spat words with venom at him it seemed like his body just stopped listening.

Then the sentence Billy spoke before leaving left Steve speechless, _‘it’s not because I’m fucken scared that Neil will find out and finally put a bullet in me, no I’m fucken terrified that he will kill you…’_ Steve finally understood that Billy was not afraid for himself, he was afraid that Neil might hurt Steve as if this had happened before.

He could feel the anger simmering underneath his skin. Steve would go to any length to protect Billy, he knew this. Now he finally understood that he loved Billy enough to face whatever kind of shit anyone threw at them. First, he had to find a way to get Billy away from the situation at home without putting him at risk again.

He knew now that Billy loved him, shit Billy would die for him. He was also sure that if Steve went to talk to Billy right now all he would get was a punch and harsh words for his trouble. The only reason why Billy was not with him was because he was afraid his father would hurt Steve.

He got up off the bed, he started to clean his room, he was a stress cleaner okay, it helped him focus when he needed to. He had a lot of research to do. He felt better knowing Billy really did love him. He could work with that. At least he knew that if they weren’t together now, then hopefully they could be together soon.

He started thinking if he really wanted to pursue Billy all he had to do was get Neil Hargrove out of the way. He had to find some kind of leverage for things to work out. He doubted Neil would be terrified if Steve went over and threatened him with his baseball bat.

He needed something else, he needed something that would make Neil Hargrove go away permanently. He wasn’t kidding himself he knew that he couldn’t kill him. No, he needed something that would send Neil to jail or something that was close to that resolution as possible.

Steve had never asked Billy why they had moved to Hawkins, whenever he had brought it up, Billy was always defensive about it. He always looked like he was minutes away from crying so Steve stopped asking. Now though he wondered if Neil had done something back in California.

He wondered if he could bribe someone at the station to look at some files from Cali. He felt relief at the thought that this situation had a solution. He went to turn on the computer in the study there was so much research he needed to get through. 

**


	7. Old memories and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finally talks. He talks about the man who puts the bruises on his skin. Talks about his first love, and how it was ruined by a misunderstanding. Louis and Lestat have news for Billy and they won't let him go back now that he's told them everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story gets a bit dark here. There are triggers in this chapter as well. Also a scene where Billy finds some one who committed suicide. There is a bit of a gap difference between Billy's first love and himself, Billy is 17 and nothing really happens between them. Don't hate me. Enjoy!!

Billy looked at himself in the mirror. His face was fine but there was a thumb shape bruise on the side of his neck that his shirt did not hide. He sighed. He took out the tube of concealer he had bought for this reason. He applied the concealer doing his best to hide the purplish monstrosity. If he looked down the entire night, it would be barely visible. He doubted Louis or Lestat would notice.

He had finished the chores around the house. He had asked for permission to go out like a good little boy. To his surprise his father had agreed and had given him the car keys. No arguments no nothing. He had just made sure Billy knew what would happen if he came home too late.

He turned on the car and gave a tiny smile as the engine roared to life. His skin itched to go over to Harrington and apologize, but it was too much of a risk. With what he told Harrington he doubted he would like to see him any time soon.

He pulled out and as soon as he was out of earshot, he blasted Quiet Riots ‘Loves a Bitch’ he started singing to it. It was fitting for his overall situation.

He parked in-front of the hotel. He cut the engine and headed up to their room. Lestat had stuck a key card in his wallet along with the money.

When he came in Lestat was yelling at someone on the phone. Louis was sitting on the bed looking at Lestat exasperation. His expression changed as soon as Billy came into view.

He smiled at him, sweetly. When Billy looked at him, Louis was with him in a blink of an eye. “Lestat, raccroche maintenant.” (Lestat, hang up now.)

Billy saw Lestat pause then just hang up the phone with no regard for the person who was on the other side of the line.

Louis pulled Billy towards him. He hadn’t noticed the bruise yet. It was hiding under the concealer and part of Billy’s hair. He tried to angle his face away from Louis trying not to make it obvious that he was hiding something.

It seemed like Louis could tell there was something wrong as soon as he had walked through the motel door.

He pulled Billy farther into the room as the phone rang. He placed Billy directly under the harsh motel light and picked up the receiver.

“Armand, N'appelez plus. Envoyez à Lestat les documents qu'il a demandés. Au revoir.” (Armand, don't call again. Send Lestat the documents he requested. Goodbye.)

Lestat gave Louis his most charming smile. “That will show that disrespectful Imp whose boss.”

Louis only gave him an impatient look, “Lestat…”

Billy could feel Louis shaking as he held his face away from the light, making his bruise shine through despite the concealer. Billy could tell that the anger thrumming through Louis’ frame was not aimed towards him. It was anger towards whomever had put those bruises on his skin.

“Kid… I thought we told you to stay out of trouble…what happened,” Lestat was furious, there was an underlying tension that Billy recognized so well.

He stood quiet for a long time. He didn’t really understand why they seemed so upset on his behalf. There was no reason for them to care so much about someone like him. He doubted it was because of some sense of solidarity for being, well for being gay.

His father had ingrained in him that freaks like him could not be loved. That they were damaged goods. That if someone showed interest in him it was because they wanted something out of him. Billy closed his eyes.

“Hey! Look at me Billy! There is nothing wrong with you! Nothing it doesn’t matter who you love. Love is Love no matter what kind of plumbing you have,” Lestat said ferociously as he hugged him.

Louis wrapped his arms around both of them, letting Billy know that he was cared for. He started to cry, silent tears fell down his face. He clung to them, every single memory of times when he was cast aside and treated like he was dirt started to flash before his mind. Every emotion he had pushed down and fought so hard to keep buried came to the surface.

He was ugly crying now, but he was unable to stop. There was two people in the world that had shown him the kindness that he forgot people could possess. They did not mock him, they did not call him a pussy, no all they did was comfort him and made sure he knew that nothing would ever touch him again.

Once he had calmed down; he sat down on the bed opposite of Louis and Lestat. They waited patiently for him to start talking.

“I’m sorry, that was out of line. Look you don’t have to worry about me, I know you are going to be leaving soon and I’ll be here. So, what do you think about skipping all this drama and we go grab some dinner instead?”

They smiled at him but made no motions to get up. He sighed, Lestat held up his hand and made a quick call to reception. Billy guessed it was to place room service.

“Start talking, Billy. We have some news to tell you, but first we’d like to know who beat you up? Looking at you, I know that you could take almost anyone in a fight. So why didn’t you defend yourself?” Lestat asked him.

Billy closed his eyes the words were out of his mouth before he could attempt to stop them, “It was my dad…”

He wouldn’t dare look up at them and see the pity in their eyes. He looked up when he felt the bed dip with the weight of Lestat.

“Non, no one is going to pity you Billy, I know what that is like more than anyone. So just please talk to us.”

It seemed that Lestat’s statement gave way for the flood gates to open. Once he started, he couldn’t stop.

“My mom left when I was 10. She was tired of the beatings Neil gave her daily. She couldn’t take me with her, so she left me with Neil. She would still come around every now and again just to make sure that I was okay…She was the only person that knew that I liked guys and didn’t judge me for it… then when I turned 15, she gave me my first car, the Camaro that is currently parked outside. This was a week before she died. There was an accident see, she was driving in the rain trying to come and get me because Neil had cracked my skull open. There was another car, and her visibility was shit so she didn’t see it, or that’s what the cops said. Any way she died, and I was left with Neil. My father…well Neil blamed me for the accident, for her leaving him in the first place and he became violent. His beatings became more severe and he stopped caring if the school called and asked about the bruises. 

He told me that I was old enough to be a man therefore I was expected to lie and say that I had gotten into a fight. No one batted an eye. To everyone around us I was the kid that lost his mom too soon and became angry at the world. No one ever took the time to see if there was more going on than just me being angry.”

Billy stopped. There was a knock on the door. Lestat got up to open it, it was room service bringing food for the night. Lestat set it down on by the TV.

“If you want to eat Billy we can wait,” Lestat pointed to the plate that was on the stand.

Billy shook his head. He would rather get this over with. He took a deep breath and continued.

“Then when I turned 17. I met Jay. I was still angry at the world; but I was also lonely. I had pushed all my childhood friends away, and my reputation as a hot head did not exactly help either.

Neil had started to date Susan and she came with my stepsister Maxine. Neil would always be doting on her and praising her. I was the runt. I always knew it but seeing how he treated Max drove the point home.

The first time I saw him we were in a hospital waiting area. Neil had given me a sprained wrist. He was in for a bullet wound that turned out to be only a graze. We were both in the waiting area two chairs away from each other. Neil left to go to the restroom, Jay took the opportunity to introduce himself and tried to make conversation with me. I was so scared though that I ignored him. I tried to not notice him. I didn’t want Neil to see that I was looking at him. It was hard not to notice a broad-shouldered dude who was bleeding all over the floor. Neil came back, and he was called in to be treated. I thought that would be that. I would never see him again.

The second time I got into a fight with him. He called me pretty boy and I completely lost it. Later, I found out that he only let me win that fight so that I would talk to him. He was 6 ft tall, black hair, green eyes, thunder thighs, and was built like a bull.

That day I had taken a stroll through Santa Monica pier, Neil had taken both Susan and Max shopping and gave me some money to get out of their hair for a few hours. I was walking on the beach when I saw him. I wanted to talk to him so badly, but I did not have the guts. So, like a total stalker I went to the pier to the place where he had been standing but he was gone. I felt the stab of disappointment, I left and kept walking through the beach.

As I was walking back to the shops; I heard someone yell pretty boy at me. I didn’t care who was cat calling me. I turned around and punched him in the jaw. I told him not to call me that. When he started laughing, I tackled him to the floor and punched him in the mouth, but he only kept on smiling taking the fight right out of me. He wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth and introduced himself again.”

Billy smiled sadly. Whenever he allowed himself to think about that time, he would always end up missing Jason fiercely. He closed his eyes and pictured him. He was as beautiful as ever. His heart seemed to stop, tears threatening to fall all over again. He swallowed thickly. He wouldn’t cry again.

“I offered to buy him coffee as an apology and he accepted. When we got to the coffee shop, he ordered a tea and told me that he could not understand how such a pretty boy like me could have so much anger. After that we became friends. We hung out most of the time. He would teach self-defense classes. He had been the youngest cop on the force with highest rate of closed cases. We started talking about things that mattered to both of us. I told him about my mom. He told me they kicked him off the force for being queer.

We had started to make plans. He asked me out on a real date, and I agreed. Since we couldn’t go anywhere, he took me to his apartment and cooked for me. When he kissed me good night I almost died. It was the best night of my life.

Then he found out about Neil… he wanted to go over and kick his ass, I begged him not to, but he didn’t listen. He was too stubborn for his own good. He went and confronted Neil about everything. Neil was too calm, he told him that if he were to do that then he would report him for molesting a minor and closed the door in his face.

That night Neil gave me one of the worst beatings of my life. This time though he was careful not to leave any marks where they could be seen. It took me two days before I could make the trip to see Jay. As soon as he saw me, he was fuming. He wanted to take me to the hospital so I could report him. I refused I knew Neil would somehow get out of it. So, we fought.

I begged and pleaded for him to leave it alone. That it wasn’t worth it. That Neil would find a way to twist things and make Jay look bad. I will always regret the words that I spoke to him that night.

I told him, ‘Do you care enough about me to die? Am I worth your life?!’ and I left. It had been a stupid argument. I went to look for the nearest liquor store grabbed a bottle and drank myself into oblivion on the beach.

The next morning, I felt like shit, but I knew it had been wrong of me to lose my temper with Jay. I headed for his apartment. I needed to apologize, tell him that I did not mean anything I had said last night.

When I got there the door was unlocked so I let myself in. The apartment was a mess, there were broken things all over the place, it looked like Jay had taken his anger out on the things around him. I called out to him but there was no response.”

Billy cleared his throat, he took a sip from the cup that was on the bureau, he wasn’t sure who had brought it for him. The water soothed his throat. He took a deep breath before he continued.

“I…I found him hanging from the ceiling in his room…there was no note. No explanation as to why. I called the cops and left as soon as possible. I never went back. He was 20 years old. He had his whole life ahead of him, but he was gone. Then two weeks after Neil was dragging us across the country to the middle of nowhere.”

Billy had never told anyone that. He felt lighter, it wasn’t like Jays death was suddenly gone from his conscience. He just felt better now that someone else knew. He had been carrying that around with him for too long.

Billy glanced at them. Lestat had a murderous look in his eyes and Louis was too quiet.

Louis was the one that broke the silence, “I know that what I will ask you will be random and please believe us when I tell you that we do not want to exploit you in any way. How would you feel if we stayed here and tried to adopt you?”

Billy looked up at them. What kind of fucken game were they playing at? There was no way that this could be real.

“What the fuck? Why? How?” Billy knew deep down that what they were suggesting would not be possible, they were not his immediate family.

Louis gave Lestat a look Billy couldn’t decipher before he continued, “We want to help you, what you’ve been through is something that no one should go through. Your father should love you just as you are. We both understand what it is to have someone who is supposed to love you hurt you instead. I know there is no reason why you should trust us but we would like to try this if you’re willing to give us a shot.

We want to show you that it is possible to have people who love you. We have a big family. No one that we are related to by blood though, but we’re a family nonetheless. We fight and sometimes we want to tear each other apart but we are always there for each other no matter what. We’d like to show you what that’s like. We promise that you will never have to go back to your father. What do you say?”

Billy was stunned, there was something trying to make its way to the top of his chest, it felt like hope. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to get away from Neil and see what it was like to have a real family. He also knew this was an opportunity so he could start mending things with Steve.

Billy wondered if this could really be possible. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, just to be let down. He knew his father would never allow this, “As much as I would like to say yes, I can’t accept this. Also, my father would not give up so easily and the trouble that my father could make for you guys isn’t even worth it. Thanks, though I appreciate the sentiment.”

Louis sat next to him, “Billy we don’t care, look I promise you that your father will never be able to reach you, he will never hurt you again. We will make sure of it.”

Billy wanted to say yes so badly. It was crazy, there was no way that this could be real.

“C’mon kid, say yes. We already bought the house it be a shame if I lost my down payment, like Louis said your father will never lay a hand on you ever again. Plus, the papers are already on their way, we just need your father to sign, get your stuff, and move into the house,” Lestat smiled at him.

Billy felt like his heart would burst. This would be great. He couldn’t wait to see Neil’s face when they arrived at his home tomorrow night with the papers in hand.

All that talking had drained him, he told them he would take a nap, and then they could head over and look at the house. They decided to let him sleep, they would grab a bite and then head back to the motel for Billy. Then they would go look at what would be their new home.


	8. King Steve meets the Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Louis and Lestat and not under the best circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys this chapter comes with the usual triggers. It will get better. Enjoy. Also a glimpse at vampire sex but a little different.

Steve wanted to show Billy what he had found on his search. Unfortunately, there was no deputy in Hopper’s repertoire that had been willing the help Steve out. So whatever little information he had was just public knowledge.

Steve drove through Billy’s neighborhood on the chance that he would run into him. He was hoping to corner Billy and make him talk but it seemed like lady luck did not favor him at all. He drove through the Hargrove residence, but the Camaro was gone.

For a moment Steve’s heart was at his throat his first thought was that Billy had finally grabbed his stuff and had gone back to Cali. If that happened, he figured Max would call him and tell him that Billy was gone. He still couldn’t help the urge he felt to stop the car and demand to know Billy’s whereabouts; but the memory of Billy’s beating was still too fresh. He decided to keep on driving.

He drove around Hawkins and found Billy’s Camaro parked in front of the motel six. Steve wracked his brain for some sort of explanation as to why Billy would be here but came up empty. His brain supplied multiple images of Billy fucking some girl inside the motel.

Steve didn’t want to think about that there was no way Billy would do something like that, He couldn’t help the doubt that creeped into his thoughts. If Billy did not have some random girl in there why would he be at the motel, why would his Camaro be parked outside?

It didn’t make sense…unless Billy had already moved on…and he had some nameless girl in there.

Steve refused to believe it. He could feel the stinging sensation of tears, he shook his head he couldn’t believe that Billy was inside doing that. Billy wasn’t like that or at least Steve hope so.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to keep a cool head. There was probably a completely normal explanation as to why Billy was in there.

He was going to wait until Billy came out and confront him about it. He knew that he had no right to make a scene if Billy was with some girl but dammit it still hurt. With different scenarios running through his head Steve headed to the small coffee shop across the street.

**

Louis knew they had a lot to talk about while Billy slept, and they still had to go grab dinner, but he wanted somewhere peaceful and he wanted to smell coffee, it was a guilty pleasure of his. He dragged Lestat to the coffee shop that was across the street from the motel. He made him buy him a coffee to have something to do with his hands.

They sat in a small table outside. When Louis noticed the same kid that had startled Lestat the other evening.

“Lestat, n'est-ce pas le garçon de l'autre soir?” (Lestat, isn’t that the boy from the other night?)

“Oui, it is him.” Lestat was shocked at the boy’s appearance, he looked too much like his darling Nikki. He reached out to see why this darling boy was out at this time of night.

He reached his out with his mind. All he got was images of Billy with some random girl inside the motel. He could feel the underlying jealousy that was eating at the boy. Lestat saw the fight that had happened with Billy and knew for a fact that this was the boy Billy had mentioned briefly to them.

He closed the connection and smiled at Louis, “Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que c'est le célèbre Steve dont Billy parlait?” (Would you believe me if I told you that this is the famous Steve Billy was talking about?).

Louis raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Oh Vraiment?” (Oh really?). Lestat headed over to the table where Steve was sitting glaring at the doors of the motel.

“Excuse moi, chérie are you the boy that assaulted me the other night?” Lestat saw the kid stare openly at him turning all shades of red. Lestat smiled kindly at him, “Do you mind if I sit next to you?”

He shook his head and made a gesture for Lestat to sit down; looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“I’m sorry sir about that night, I was not in my right mind. I’m not saying that I’m crazy or anything like that. I-I’m sorry you put me on edge, S-sorry I babble when I’m nervous. What I’m trying to say is I shouldn’t have done that but thought you were someone else.”

Lestat took pity on him. “Yes, I heard you were looking for your friend Billy, right?”

Lestat saw something change in this kid. He went from being a blubbering mess and morphed into something you would fear. His posture changed in seconds, his back ramrod straight and a cold calculating look in his eyes as he stared at Lestat with suspicion.

“What would you know about that?” His voice had lost the stammer and the friendly warmth.

Lestat knew he had fucked up. He did not want to have this boy take off on them. He looked over to plead for help from Louis only to see Louis rolling his eyes and give him a chastising look; as he headed over towards them.

“Steve? I apologize for my friend. Sometimes he has the habit of making the people around him angry. He really does not understand how to be tactful. Making those around him angry is one of his best features. Let me apologize for him, my name is Louis. Billy’s mentioned you to us. Hence the reason why we wanted to talk to you. We helped Billy the other night.”

Steve’s gaze softened a tiny fraction. He smiled tightly at Louis, “Oh yeah? Did he tell you that we had a huge fight, and he dumped me before we could go out? Now he’s in there probably fucking some bimbo while I’m out here sitting with you two.”

Louis smiled gently at him. “Non, I am sure whatever reason Billy had to do that was a good one. I assure you Billy is not in there with some girl. He is just sleeping right now. I believe we may have exhausted him.”

Lestat waited to see if Louis caught on to what he had just implied. He could see Steve tense up and give Louis an Incredulous look. Lestat couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing.

Both Louis and Steve looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“Forgive my beloved Steve, he did not mean it the way you think. I mentioned Billy is a friend of ours. We stumbled upon him when he was beaten badly. He did not tell us anything then and we did not want to pressure him. He would tell us when he was ready. Tonight, well tonight was different, he came back with some fresh bruises. We could not just let it go this time. We want to help him. But I think Billy should tell you more about that when you see him. It’s not our place to tell you his story.”

Steve could respect that. He nodded. There was something familiar about this guy, Steve just couldn’t place it. He looked familiar. Steve was almost certain he had seen him before. Then it hit him.

Lestat could see the wheels in the boy’s mind turning the more he stared at Lestat. He wondered how long it would take him to sort it out.

Suddenly Steve was on his feet. “Holy shit! I know you! I’ve seen you before! How the fuck are you here?!”

Finally! Lestat would have been disappointed if it had taken Steve longer to notice who he was. He was surprised it had taken him this long. He figured the boy had enough on his plate.

Lestat got up and made a curtsy, “The pleasure is all mine King Steve.”

Steve was blushing and Lestat found him adorable.

“Did Steve tell you to call me that?”

Lestat waved him off.

“I can’t believe it, you’re the Vampire Lestat. I can’t believe you’re in Hawkins, what are you doing here. You’re way too far from L.A.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. It would always surprise him how even in the most remote places of the world someone would know who Lestat was.

“Well, we were on our way to Chicago for vacation and someone convinced me it would be better to drive instead of taking a plane. Our car broke down and well here we are,” Lestat could see that there was something weighing on the boys mind; he waited until Steve was ready to say anything.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t take that plane. Maybe it was fate that you didn’t fly there. You might be here for a reason and you may not even know it.”

Lestat did not mean to laugh, but he had been on the dark road too long to know that there was no fate. It whatever was out there had a cruel way of playing with his creations. He let out a bitter laugh.

“I’m not sure fate had anything to do with us being here darling.”

Steve studied him for a minute, there was so much bitterness in his voice. There was so much darkness coming from Lestat at that moment that Steve was stunned. Maybe they did have more in common with Billy than he first thought.

Steve cleared his throat, maybe they would be able to help with his situation. Afterall Lestat was a public figure he must have connections around the media or something. If not, then Steve would just have to find another venue to try to figure it out.

“Maybe you can help me I’m wondering if you have any connections in the media, a journalist maybe that could help me. If you have someone who works in the force that would be better.”

They both shared a look, “What exactly do you need help with Steve?”

Steve took a minute to think about what he was about to tell them. They said that they were friends of Billy, and Steve didn’t doubt it. There was still something eerie about them. If you looked at them too closely, they did not look human. Steve attributed it to the whole vampire act, but something was definitely not right about them Steve just couldn’t place his finger on what it was.

He would worry about that later. He would trust them until he couldn’t anymore. I mean he was the lead singer in his favorite band; he took the whole vampire act to a new level but Steve sensed he was no threat at least at the moment. How bad could it be?

Steve pulled out the printed pages he had taken out from the L.A. Times, “Okay so I started investigating the crimes that happened around the time that Billy moved here. Whenever I would ask him about why they had moved here, he would always just clam up and get angry about it. So I stopped asking. There was one night though when we were at my house and he mentioned something about spending some time at the Santa Monica Pier and how his dad had started acting weird two weeks prior to them moving here.

Then after the fight I started thinking. Billy is not afraid of what his father might do to him. He’s been tolerating abuse since he was a kid. He’s afraid for those around him. He’s afraid his father might hurt the people he loves.

The day you found him, I went to his house to look for him. It was a mistake, I knew I shouldn’t have gone but I had an emergency or so I thought at the time. I didn’t think it would be that bad, his dad didn’t even wait to see if I was gone before he started hitting Billy. I tried to help him but when I saw Billy, he wasn’t doing anything to defend himself. When I stepped between his father and him, he pushed me away and walked back inside like it was the most normal thing in the world. That’s when I realized he was afraid of his father hurting me, not him. So I started looking to see if there was any mention of Neil Hargrove in California. I found two mentions of him as a person of interest in some crimes but I’m not even sure if its Billy’s dad. I tried to look for more information about him but no one would talk to some kid.”

He gave the printed pages to Lestat, they had all the information he had been able to find on two shooting and a suicide they ruled to be a murder.

“Now the shootings seem to be irrelevant the more I look at them. One happened near Huntington park. Too far from Santa Monica pier and the couple that was shot was just a normal couple. I don’t think it counts. It says Neil was the one who called the cops.

Now the other shooting was somewhere on Sunset Boulevard. It is also too far from Santa Monica and they mentioned it might be a hate crime. Since the couple was gay. There’s a picture on the cover and I thought one of the guys in the crowd looked like Billy’s father. I couldn’t find any more than that.

Now the third one was the one that somehow makes the most sense to me. I just couldn’t figure out how Billy is connected to the case. It happened in the Santa Monica apartments. Billy had mentioned before moving here he spent some time in those apartments hanging out with a friend.

The L.A.P.D. said it had been a hate crime against one of their own. It says that Detective Jason Peter Riggs was killed in his home. It says authorities received a call at five in the morning and found the ex-detective dead in his home. There was no sign of forced entry, the detective was on a hiatus from his job at the L.A.P.D. He had an ongoing law-suit against the department for wrongful termination. From what I read in some articles he had been fired for being gay.

Lestat grabbed the page with the information on the murder, “Steve do you mind if I keep this? There’s some calls I need to make.” When Steve shook his head, Lestat went to the counter to ask for the phone.

Louis studied the boy in front of him. He could see that he didn’t completely trust them but would take their help if it helped Billy.

“You really do love him don’t you, Chérie?” Steve nodded.

“Let me tell you a little secret. If you love him don’t ever give up on him. There will be times when he will drive you crazy. Times when he will hurl insults and try to push you away so that you will finally leave him. Don’t.”

Steve stared at this stranger, “Are you telling me this from experience?”

Louis gave a long look at Lestat. Steve could see that there was some sort of story there.

Louis turned to him and nodded. Steve noticed that neither had touched their coffee. It was strange. His thoughts were interrupted by Louis again.

“Steve maybe we don’t mention this to Billy yet. We should let the detective that Lestat will hire look into this before we say anything to him. I just don’t want him to get the wrong impression about this. If it turns out Neil is responsible; I would rather have all the information before we present it to Billy. I don’t want to cause him anymore pain than necessary if the information you gathered doesn’t pan out. Neil might be a monster but he’s still Billy’s father and he might run again if he feels cornered.”

Steve knew that Louis had a point. He realized that with that out of his hands there was no point in waiting for Billy to come out of the motel.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell him anything,” He started to get up before Louis stopped him.

“You could come and talk to Billy, I’m sure that he is itching to see you but doesn’t know if you’ll want to see him. Why don’t you go and talk to him? Lestat and I will go grab a bite when he is done making his call. Then we were supposed to go see our new house with Billy, you are more than welcome to come with us if you want. At least this way you can make sure there is no young lady stealing him away.”

Steve looked at Louis with a perplexed expression, “You guys are buying a house here? Why? It’s the middle of nowhere, and I can’t imagine it beats living in L.A.”

Louis gave him a smile. “It’s a surprise. Maybe Billy can tell you all about it.”

Louis took a pen, the hotel key from his jacket, and a small black book, he tore a page out of it and wrote something down before giving it to Steve, “Here is the room number we have been staying in, along with the key card. In case he is still sleeping I would rather you didn’t wake him.”

Steve took a hard look at these strangers, “Why are you so invested in him? I mean this goes beyond you guys being good Samaritans. Is it because you want to sleep with him, is that it?”

Louis wanted to roll his eyes at the boys’ comment but knew that any wrong move and Steve would no longer be on their side and it might drive him and Billy apart. Louis was not going to have that on his conscience. How could he make this child understand that Billy was special, that he had been the first person to waken the need to protect in Louis. That Louis found Billy fascinating, not just because he was human, but because he had endured so much in such a short amount of time.

“Non, he is a child to us, you both are. Non, we would never do that to him. Lestat and I have a complicated relationship, there is no room for a third person even if it was for a one-night stand. Billy is someone who has gone through some of the worst things a child could go through and is still trying to be better.”

Steve let out the breath he had been holding. He knew Louis was not telling him the complete truth, but he was telling the truth about not wanting to sleep with Billy. Steve did not trust either of them but there was not a whole lot he could do. Maybe once he spoke to Billy, he would be able to clear up some things that had been bothering Steve about these two.

“Okay. I’m going to see Billy now if you don’t mind. There’s a couple of things I need to tell him if you’ll excuse me.”

Without looking back Steve headed towards the motel. His stomach was doing summersaults. He knew that Louis had said Billy was sleeping but what if he was with someone. Or what if Billy threw him out? Maybe this was a bad idea. Steve steeled himself, whatever happened he swore he would try to fix things with Billy and if Billy was convinced that Steve was better off without him then Steve would walk away.

He headed to the elevators and pressed the button for the third floor. He hoped that this was not a mistake.

**

Lestat finished his call and went back to sit with Louis noticing that Steve was already heading into the motel. Lestat sighed in disapproval.

“You sure that it’s a good idea for Steve to go over, Louis?”

Louis shrugged, the boys had to resolve their issues and if this was a push towards the right direction so be it. He wished someone would have told him what he had told Steve now. Maybe if someone had said that to him then things would have turned out differently.

“Oui, better now than later. If you let any argument fester before you know it the infection has spread through your entire body and there is not a damn thing you can do to change it,” Louis wiped a blood tear from the corner of his eye. Somehow this conversation was no longer about the boys but about them.

Lestat grabbed Louis hand just to have it snatched away.

“Don’t touch me!” Louis hissed with venom.

Lestat was taken aback. He had not done anything as far as he could remember. He did not understand why Louis was so upset. He knew that they hadn’t even started talking about what was wrong between them. The past few days had not been horrible. They had not found a reason to yell at each other once. They had even agreed on what house to buy like a normal couple.

“Tell me what is going on Louis? Is it something I’ve done?”

Louis was out of there in an instant. Lestat lost him after the third street and cursed at himself. Maybe Louis just needed to be alone right now. Lestat knew that maybe this was for the best. He knew if he found Louis, they would just end up with a bigger argument on their hands so he walked aimlessly.

He walked all over the little town trying to wrack his brains for a reason as to why Louis had acted the way he had. Had it been because Lestat was worried about what would happen to Billy? Did Louis think Billy was more important to Lestat than him? Surely that could not be it. He looked around and saw he was standing around a park. He saw Louis sitting on the swing set.

“Puis-je?” (Can I) Lestat pointed at the other swing. Louis only shrugged. Lestat sat down on the other swing from here he could see there were blood tracks on his face from where he had been crying.

“Est-ce que tu vas bien, Louis?” (Are you okay, Louis)

“Non, bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien…Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. C'était non justifié.” (No, of course I’m not okay…I’m sorry for my behavior. It was uncalled for.)

“It is quite alright, but you want to tell me what’s going on? Did I miss something?”

“Non, I just…It’s stupid I am jealous that some teenagers have better communication than we do. I can’t believe that it has taken us centuries to try to fix our relationship.”

Lestat understood now, Louis was regretting every mistake and every argument they had ever had throughout the centuries. Lestat couldn’t help but smile. He got up took a step to where Louis was sitting. He sat in front of Louis and took his hand. Louis turned to look at him.

“Ah mon amour, si nous n'avions pas tant combattu, nous ne serions pas là maintenant Louis,” (Ah my love, if we hadn’t fought so much, we wouldn’t be here now, Louis)

Lestat pulled Louis to him until Louis was lying on top of him. “Lestat, tu es incorrigible.” (Lestat, you are incorrigible.)

Lestat smiled he couldn’t help it, he kissed Louis. The kiss was demanding, Lestat could feel the coldness of Louis’ skin against the stark difference of the warmth of Louis mouth. There was an underlying taste of something sweet like honey that was all Louis. He ran his tongue on Louis fang, he could feel the need to taste him. Before Lestat could pierce his tongue on it Louis pulled back with a whimper.

“Non. s'il-vous-plait…Lestat pas ça… boire juste…” (No. Please…Lestat not that…just drink) Louis exposed his throat to Lestat waiting in anticipation.

Lestat shut him up with another kiss this time ravaging Louis mouth without any attempt at being gentle. His anger domineering the kiss, he bit Louis lip hard making him bleed. When his tongue came in contact with his blood, Lestat let out a moan. It was ecstasy. Louis tasted like honey, smoke, and that sweetness that was all Louis. Lestat let go, just to admire Louis kiss swollen lips. He looked beautiful. Like something ethereal that was unreachable. He belonged to Lestat. The moonlight cast on his skin making his pale demeanor almost glow, it accentuated his best feature in Lestat’s opinion. His eyes swirling with desire, longing, and passion. Lestat left a trail of nips and licks on Louis’ neck making his face contort in pure bliss. Lestat simply loved what Louis looked like when they were like this.

He placed a tender kiss on his cheek before making his way back to his neck. He kept placing gentle kisses on Louis neck making Louis whimper with need. He licked the area where Louis carotid was before sinking his fangs into Louis supple flesh. Louis’ hands came up and grabbed his hair pressing his face against his neck urging him to take what he needed. When that first taste hit the back of his throat Lestat let out a throaty moan. Lestat was drowning in Louis, he pulled away when he felt Louis grip weaken. He lapped at the wound cleaning the few drops that had escaped. He cut his tongue on his fang just enough to close Louis wounded neck. He admired his handiwork, there was a spot of dried blood on Louis’ neck. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the spot making Louis neck as clean as ever. Then he wiped his mouth, he couldn’t walk around with his face full of blood.

He looked down at Louis, he looked so peaceful lying on top of Lestat and expression of contentment on his face. He knew that if he offered Louis his blood, he would refuse. It was an old argument among them. Louis did not want to become stronger and loose what little humanity he had left or at least that was what he claimed. Lestat did not want to ruin the moment with that old argument so he let it go for now.

Louis seemed content to just lay there and not move. Lestat knew that they had a few hours left. Louis would have to feed now since Lestat had taken more than he intended.

“Je t'aime mon Lelio.” (I love you my Lelio) Lestat smiled and snuggled into Louis not caring about the sand getting into his hair and everywhere else. He was content to just lay there with Louis in his arms.

For now, time seem to stop they could wait here there was no rush nothing that needed their pressing attention. They could wait a few more minutes before moving. Lestat wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed the top of his head.

“Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi.” (Me too my love, me too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love, it means a lot!


	9. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve solve some of their issues and Lestat is nosey.

Steve was standing in front of the door there was no sound coming from it. He stood there trying to gather the courage to go in. He pulled the key card from his pocket and slid it against the door. He opened the door and walked in to find a sleeping Billy on one of the beds.

Steve closed the door and walked toward the empty bed to sit down. Billy looked so peaceful, he looked like an angel with his hair as his halo.

Steve sighed. He could see the make-up Billy had used to try to hide the bruises. He didn’t know who he was angrier at, himself or Neil. Steve knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. It was rare when he could watch Billy sleep so soundly.

“Still being a creep Harrington?” Billy’s voice was thick with sleep.

Steve blushed hearing Billy’s voice so wrecked from sleep. Hearing Billy’s voice thick from sleep gave Steve a deep feeling of longing. He could feel heat pool in his belly. He tried to think about something else, it was not the time to be getting hot and bothered by Billy. He was here to talk some sense into him not crawl under the covers with him.

Billy opened his eyes to see Steve blushing from head to toe. He let out a whistle, “Damn pretty boy, I should make you blush more often, makes you pretty.”

Billy yawned. He could see Steve fight with himself on whatever he wanted to reply.

Steve had been afraid that Billy would be upset at seeing him in the hotel room. Steve would take a teasing Billy any day over the angry one.

“Shut it, Billy. Your friends told me you were here sleeping. I honestly thought I would find you here with some nameless girl, trying to avoid your feelings,” Steve said sheepishly.

Steve’s words stung. He guessed he deserved that. Billy knew that Steve was not intentionally trying to hurt him nonetheless it made his chest ache. If things were not as they were, Billy would be doing exactly that. He couldn’t really blame Steve for thinking that was exactly what Billy had been doing in this motel. After all he was the only person to blame here. He had told Steve to stay away.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat up. He was emotionally wrung out. He knew that Steve would want to talk. Billy was not ready to start spilling his emotional baggage so soon, he needed time to gather his courage. Telling two strangers had been not easy but not exactly hard because they were strangers. Telling Steve about his past would be excruciating, he cared what Steve thought about him once he was done telling him his story. He knew Steve deserved an explanation; but Billy didn’t want to push Steve again so soon. 

“If I told you that I will explain everything later would you let it go?” Billy avoided Steve’s stare, he had to at least try.

Steve gave him a hard look, and shook his head, then he seemed to think better of it, “Tell me what happened after you kicked me out of your house and how Lestat and Louis end up in all of this…and I’ll leave you alone afterwards if that’s what you want…”

Billy took a long look at Steve. His hair was coifed and the dark circles under his eyes were not as prominent today. He looked well rested. Billy sat Indian style underneath the comforter and offered his hand to Steve. If they were gonna have part of this conversation, then Billy would like to have Steve close to him.

Steve took it without prompting and sat down across from Billy.

Billy grabbed his hand. It helped him, it anchored him from feeling raw and open. He needed something to hold to remind him Steve was here with him. Steve seemed to get it because he took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting Billy set the pace.

“After I threw you out, my dad was livid, he yelled how I was disrespecting him and his household, he told me that someone like you would never love me. That I was just your plaything until you found some nice girl to settle down with. He said-he said if he ever saw you again…he would… that he was going to kill you. When I told him to stay away from you, he went berserk. He grabbed a pan from the counter and slapped me with it. I know he grabbed my face and slammed it against the counter.”

Billy closed his eyes. A tear made his way down his face. Steve didn’t say anything, he just reached over to wipe away Billy’s tear. Billy leaned into his palm welcoming the touch. Billy opened his eyes to see Steve looking at him with something he couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t pity…not it was something like wonder. Billy didn’t want to think too much on what that meant. He cleared his throat and Steve pulled his hand away.

“I don’t remember much after that. I know at some point he threw me out and took away my keys…I’m not sure if I crawled off my porch…I’m missing time I don’t-”

Billy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, there was a sense of panic trying to overwhelm him. He pushed it down. Steve’s hand gave him a squeeze to remind him he was in a motel room with him. It helped. The rising sense of panic disappeared. He swallowed before continuing.

“…then I was by the gas station I must’ve walked there…I don’t know how…or how no one noticed…then Lestat and Louis found me and brought me to the motel, and here I am.”

Suddenly Billy had a lap full of Steve. His arms wrapped around Billy and he buried his face on the crook of his neck. Billy was surprised but after a minute he just wrapped his arms around him savoring his warmth and relishing in the flip-flop his stomach did at having Steve care so much.

“I’m sorry Billy, it was my fault, if only I would’ve stayed home. It was all my fault…”

Billy held Steve tighter. “No, pretty boy. It wasn’t your fault. Neil is just…well he’s Neil. There was nothing you could do to change what happened. I don’t blame you. All I wanted was for you to get out of there so that he wouldn’t hurt you.”

Billy could feel the smile forming on Steve’s face as his lips brushed against his neck.

“I figured that out, I was sure that you were just trying to protect me. Honestly, it was what got me through the last few days. I wanted to go after you the day that we had that awful fight. I just couldn’t believe you would just walk away from this without giving it a shot.”

Billy felt himself tense up he remembered what he had said to Steve that day and he had meant it. He would give Steve the choice. It would be up to him if he wanted Billy or not. Billy was not going to force him into anything.

“I’m glad that you figured it out princess, but we gotta talk about what I said that day…Some of the things I told you…I wasn’t kidding. I can’t drag you into my type of lifestyle for you to figure out in a month or two that this is not what you really wanted. That I’m not what you expected…If that’s what you think this is then go back to-”

Steve sat up and looked right at Billy, “Don’t you dare say her name Billy. I get that you don’t want to drag me through that. I made up my mind. That’s one of the reasons that I didn’t just go after you…I wanted to figure out if this is what I wanted…You don’t get it Billy there is no one else but you.”

Billy was shocked, there was no way Steve could mean that. Billy waited for the inevitable ‘but’ that always came after a statement like that.

Steve could see that Billy didn’t quite believe him. He needed Billy to understand why Steve was in love with him. There was no hiding it, Steve loved him. It didn’t matter if Billy said it back or not, Steve wanted to let Billy why he would always pick him over anyone, even Nancy. 

“I love you Billy. I know you don’t believe me, but I do. I-I’m not saying this to make you say it back or anything- I just want you to know…this is going to sound cheesy but it’s the truth. You’re the only person who wanted to know me…You took the time to try to figure out why I slept with the lights on. You never called me dumb or stupid even though I needed you to explain things to me twice because I couldn’t understand the question. Sure, Nancy helped me in English with my essays, but she would just correct them without any explanation. You always took the time to explain why something would sound better. You were the only one that cared enough to see the person behind the pretty face. I will always love you for that.”

Silent tears were running down Billy’s face. Billy never thought in a million year’s Steve would actually choose him. He felt warm hands wipe away his tears, then the press of soft lips against his.

Billy’s lips were pliant and unresponsive Steve thought maybe he had read the situation wrong.

It took Billy’s brain a minute to process what was happening.

Steve pulled away but before he could pull away completely Billy kissed him again.

Billy’s kiss was filled with desperation he was afraid if he pulled away now Steve would disappear.

Billy slowed down the kiss taking his time to taste Steve. Steve tasted like mint and coffee. Billy took his time exploring Steve’s mouth as his hands made their way under Steve’s shirt.

Steve’s body shuddered at the touch of Billy’s cold hands against his heated skin. Steve let out a small moan.

Billy pulled away Re… “Is this okay, Pretty boy?”

Steve nodded and let out a whimper when he could no longer feel Billy’s lips against his own.

But Billy had stopped touching him. His hands resting on the edge of his pants, his thumb moving back and forth against his navel.

“Billy?” Steve reached and touched Billy’s cheek. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Billy leaned into Steve’s hand and placed a kiss on his palm.

He considered it briefly but decided against it, they were both raw and emotional. Billy didn’t want Steve to regret it. As much as he wanted this to continue, he wanted both of them to be in the right mindset.

Billy let out a solemn sigh and pressed their foreheads together. “As much as I want this to go further than this pretty boy…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think we should wait. I-I’m emotionally…n-not today…”

Steve moved to Billy’s side not letting go entirely. He placed a kiss on his cheek, “It’s okay Billy I get it.”

Steve started to get up, but Billy stopped him. “Don’t leave yet princess, stay…just lay down with me and hold me?”

Billy wasn’t looking at him and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. Steve did not have the heart to tease him about it. Instead, he made himself comfortable on Billy’s side and pulled Billy against him. Steve didn’t mind being the big spoon if that’s what Billy needed right now.

He made a move to turn off the lamp but Billy only shook his head. Steve left it alone and let his eyes close. He let himself fall asleep basking in feel of Billy’s against him.

**

Louis and Lestat had been outside in the hallway about to knock when they heard the boys talking and decided to leave them to it. Or that was the intention when Lestat simply pulled Louis to the door and pressed his ear against it.

“Lestat, have you no dignity?”

“Oh Cherie, c’mon, you can’t tell me you are not interested to know what they are talking about.”

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, smiling as Lestat’s face scrunched up at whatever they were saying. Louis would give them the privacy that Lestat would not.

“You know at this rate those two are going to have a severe case of blue balls.”

Louis hit Lestat’s arm playfully, “Don’t be crude Lestat. Now go rent us another room, I don’t want to wake them.”

Lestat pulled Louis to him and gave him a kiss. “I love it when you take charge mon amour.”

Louis swatted at him and rolled his eyes. He watched Lestat make his way down to the lobby to get them a new room. He was glad that both Steve and Billy were able to figure some stuff tonight. His night was not too bad either. I mean there was the incident at the coffee shop but that was a small hiccup. They had fixed it, or at least as fixed as their relationship was going to get for now.

He smiled at the memory of Lestat being well Lestat and singing to him after they got out of the park.

They had gone to the next town to grab a bite. Lestat had been ridiculous singing parts of singing in the rain and even having Louis join him every once in a while. Louis closed his eyes and waited for Lestat to come back with their room key. They would let the boys sleep tonight.


	10. Stuck in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy runs into Neil causing him to go into himself. Steve gets hurt by Lestat unintentionally.

Billy woke up with Steve plastered to his side. Sometime during the night Steve had clung to him, his arms and legs tangled with Billy’s. Billy took a moment to look at Steve to try to memorize his face before he woke up. He Looked peaceful. His mouth had a little drool, his skin took on a yellow warm glow that made Billy want to wrap Steve up in his arms and never let him go. He looked perfect.

Billy ran his hand through Steve’s hair, it was softer than Billy had imagined. He placed a kiss on top of his head and started detangling their limbs carefully so that he wouldn’t wake Steve. He knew Steve had nightmares most nights and he didn’t know how long it had been since Steve had an uninterrupted night. It didn’t look like Steve had been having trouble sleeping lately but Billy would let him sleep in anyway.

He sat there for a few minutes cataloging his aches. His body ached but not in the usual kind of pain. No, it felt like his muscles were just sore. He ran a hand down his face and there was grit in the corner of his eyes from where he had cried last night, and his tears had crusted over. The clock read 12:00PM so Billy figured he’d go get some coffee. He got up and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and try to make himself presentable.

He left a note next to his pillow incase Steve woke up. He didn’t want him to think that Billy was running away from him again. He headed downstairs. The girl on the counter was waiting for him she had a message from Louis and Lestat.

“He kid, your friends from the other night left this for you,” she handed Billy an envelope.

“Thanks,” Billy saw it was a note not unlike the one he had left Steve. It told him they had gotten another room at the motel and they would join them when they got up in the evening.

It was funny that they thought Billy hadn’t noticed they were actually vampires. Lestat thought he was so sneaky bringing Louis blood in a coffee cup if only he had kept the lid on the cup. All Billy had to do was look in the trash as soon as they had fallen asleep. Billy noticed they did not breathe and when he got near them Lestat’s hand had reached out to him as if to respond to a threat. As soon as Billy had taken a few steps back Lestat’s body had resumed its resting position.

The night they had come back dirty and disheveled, they had both missed some small blots of what appeared to be blood on their clothes. It had to say something about Billy if he knew what they were and somehow he was not afraid of them.

He guessed it was because if demogorgons and other dimensions exited, then why couldn’t vampires and other supernatural creatures. He knew that sometimes what could look like prey was actually a predator. It was a lesson Billy had learned the hard way, with Neil for example he looked like the kind loving father to those around him, but Billy knew better. He supposed they killed to sustain themselves. Billy however did not want to think too closely about that now. He would cross that bridge when they got to it.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he almost walked past the coffee shop. Lestat had asked him if he could refrain from going out without them during the day. They had given him some lame excuse about how they were exhausted and would wake up around 6pm or so. Billy knew better now. They did not want him to run into his father before they could go and present him with the paperwork for Billy’s adoption. He waited his turn in line and ordered one americano and a latte, he asked for extra cream and sugar for Steve’s latte, Billy did not understand how that boy could drink his coffee syrupy sweet. He ordered a bacon cheddar sandwich and a sausage biscuit to go.

He moved aside to let the other people order while waiting for his order to be ready.

The bell from the door rang announcing the arrival of more customers. Billy looked up to see Susan walking into the shop. Susan who was looking at him like she was seeing a ghost.

Billy felt dread spread through him. If Susan was here, then that meant Neil was close. His order was ready he grabbed it and walked past her without saying a word. He quickly scanned the area to see if Neil was anywhere near the coffee shop. He saw him across the street looking into the Camaro. Billy cursed inwardly, he should have parked the Camaro inside the parking lot and not on the curb right in front of the motel.

When he saw Neil head inside the motel, he ran to the other side of the street praying Neil wouldn’t see him.

After a few minutes Neil came back out and Billy saw him hurrying across the street to the coffee shop. Billy took his chance and went inside hurrying his pace to get to the elevators the girl in the lobby was busy with some guest, so Billy took his opportunity to slink to the elevators. Once the doors to the elevator had closed Billy breathed a little easier. He had the urge to run away and hide but knew he couldn’t do that at least not yet. The elevator pinged and left him on his floor.

He hurried and opened the door and slid inside. With the door closed Billy leaned against it, he let out a shaky breath, he was shaking all over. He knew he was in trouble for defying Neil, knew that if Neil found him today then he would probably kill him. He felt like he was choking. He felt like his breath had been punched out of him. He had been so close to being discovered. He placed down the coffee on the counter before he dropped them, along with their breakfast. He hated how much his body had a physical reaction to his father. Hated how a complete sense of panic was taking over.

He looked over to the bed, thankfully Steve was still passed out sleeping. Billy went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He slipped out of his clothes and stepped under the warm spray. He went through the motions letting his body give in to muscle memory. He sat down letting the water run down his body and mix with his tears. He let out a shuddering breath, he closed his eyes in frustration. He wanted to scream, but he didn’t want to wake up Steve. So, he stayed there letting his tears mingle with the water. He closed his eyes and felt himself start retreating more and more into himself. He no longer felt the cold water running over his body. He could no longer feel his tears on his face. He just stayed there unmoving.

Billy was being shaken by gentle hands. He didn’t know how long he had stayed there in the shower. The water since had run cold. There were gentle hands guiding him and patting him, Billy didn’t understand it, his body knew he wasn’t really in any danger, so he let them help him. He was wrapped with something warm and placed on the bed. He was too tired to see who was taking care of him. He was content with just sitting there. He laid down and let the warmth surrounding him engulf him drifting him off to sleep.

Steve woke up to the sound of water running. He blinked twice trying to let his groggy brain catch up. He looked around and saw the note Billy had left for him. He spotted the bag and the two coffee’s sitting on the counter by the door. He got out slowly and made a beeline for the coffee. He sipped it and almost spat it back out. It was tepid, like it had been sitting there for quite some time.

Steve made a disgusted face and called out to Billy but got no response. He knocked on the door to the bathroom but there was no answer. He opened the door slowly, and called out for Billy, still no response. There was no steam coming from inside, no sign that Billy was in there but the sound of the water running. He moved the curtain to the side and found Billy curled up in the corner with water running down his body. His teeth were chattering from how cold the water was Steve wondered how long he had been sitting there.

Steve grabbed one of the towels from the rack. “Billy, are you okay? C’mon Billy, this isn’t funny.”

Steve grabbed Billy by the arm, but it seemed like Billy wasn’t there. His eyes had a distant look on them and he seemed catatonic. His body responded if Steve guided him but that was as far as it went.

Steve had never seen Billy like this, he wrapped him up in a towel and sat him down on the bed. He pulled the comforter from the window and wrapped Billy in it. He was panicking. He had no idea how to fix this. The clock read 5:30pm. He wondered how long Billy had been under the spray of the shower. Steve wondered how he could’ve slept for so long. The past few days had been exhausting for him. He guessed his body was still trying to play catch up with his sleep. It looked like Billy had fallen asleep, he had snuggled into the comforter and laid down on his side. Steve pulled his legs up on the bed and fixed the rest of the comforter around him. He looked serene. Steve ran his hand through his hair, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had no idea who to call, Hopper would not know what to do and he would probably not let El help either. Steve hated to admit it the only people that could probably help right now would be Lestat and his friend. All he could right now was monitor Billy and hope that the universe was kind enough to return him to normal when he woke up. 

For some reason Billy seemed to trust them. Maybe they would be able to help Billy. Steve wondered when they would show up. Steve looked closely Billy’s chest was rising and falling his face was completely void of any type of emotion, but he snuggled into the pillow Steve had just vacated.

He prayed that when Billy woke up, he would be fine.

He went to heat up the coffee and whatever else Billy had brought him for breakfast. He would be no good if he had a headache because he had not eaten. It would be distracting and annoying if he was in a bad mood because of the lack of food; he sat on the other bed and ate his breakfast as he watched Billy sleep. Praying to whatever Gods where out there that Lestat would be with them soon.

**

Lestat woke up slowly, he looked over to Louis who was still sleeping. It was 20 minutes until 6pm. He wondered if Billy had taken precautions if he had gone out. He closed his eyes and reached out telepathically. He could not feel Billy. He tried to reach the other boy. He felt the panic rising within the boy. Lestat shot up from the bed and hurried to put his pants back on. He knew that Louis would not wake until later. There was nothing Lestat could do to rouse him faster. He left a quick note for Louis and moved with vampiric speed through the hotel. He pushed the door harder than intended and the wood splintered.

Lestat saw Steve go from panicked to relieved as soon as he saw who was barging in the room. Lestat could hear his heart jackhammering in his chest he had caused the boy to nearly have a heart attack.

Lestat paid him no mind for the time being and headed for Billy’s side. He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind into Billy. There were walls up guarding him. Lestat prodded until he found an entry but before he could penetrate Billy’s mind. Steve pushed him back.

“What the hell are you doing?! Can’t you see he’s in pain?!”

Whatever Lestat was doing it was just making Billy more agitated. In an instant there was a cold hand around Steve’s throat. “Don’t test me boy! I need to do this, you want to help try to talk to him! Maybe that will make him stop squirming…I need to get into his mind, and fix it before its too late!”

Steve had been shocked when Lestat he just barreled into the room. He had completely ignored Steve and went to Billy’s side. Steve was fine with that if it made him figure out what was wrong with Billy. Then Billy started whimpering and thrashing about on the bed. Steve could not help it. It seemed like whatever Lestat was doing was hurting Billy. That’s when Steve had yelled at him. Steve was shocked to feel that his jaw ached like if he had been punched. He tried not to hold it against him since he knew that Lestat was worried about Billy’s well-being.

Once Lestat’s outburst was over, Steve went to Billy’s side and started singing to him, it seemed that his voice finally allowed Lestat a way in and helped Billy calm down.

Lestat let him go, he had lost his temper and hurt the boy. He knew Billy would never forgive him for it but they did not have time, the more time spent talking the more likely it would be for Billy to retreat completely into his mind. Lestat needed to act quickly. He saw the other boy visibly shaken. He climbed on the bed next to Billy and started singing to him.

Lestat sat back down and closed his eyes. He reached in it seemed that Steve’s voice calmed Billy enough for him to let his defenses go. He could see different memories running through Billy’s mind. When he was three years old and his mother had taken him to the beach. When he was ten years old and his dad had beaten his mother so badly that Billy had to take care of her. So many memories like a hurricane just sweeping everything through its path.

Lestat screamed for Billy, he tried to see if he could find him that way. He saw a scrawny thing in the corner shaking, it looked like a younger Billy.

“Hey Billy, you remember me?” he asked gently.

The boy looked up at him, “Lestat! What are you doing here? You have to go he’s coming…he doesn’t like visitors.”

“Billy, you gotta listen to me. You’re inside your head the only way to get out of this is if you stand up to him. He can’t hurt you. I won’t let him. C’mon Billy, please.”

Billy was shaking like a leaf and shaking his head. “No! I can’t…”

Lestat could see another figure coming towards them. It had to be Neil. He had to make sure Billy understood.

“Billy if you don’t stand up to him in here, you won’t be able to go back home. You won’t be able to see Steve ever again, and You don’t know what Neil might do if he finds Steve.”

Lestat knew it was a low blow to bring Steve into this, but it seemed like it would be the only way to get Billy out of this.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, you know cute pretty boy with the doe eyes.”

Lestat saw how Billy’s body changed. It turned from the scrawny kid into the muscled boy that was currently laying catatonic on the bed. Lestat saw Billy stand up to Neil, unafraid when Neil raised his hand. He told Neil he could no longer control him. That he was his own person and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

Lestat opened his eyes to find Billy staring back at him. Billy threw himself at him and wrapped his arms around him. Lestat’s arms held him, Billy’s face buried in the crook of his neck. Lestat could feel the warm tears against his neck. Lestat ran his hand through Billy’s hair whispering soothing words in his ear.

Lestat looked up to see Steve looking at them with apprehension. He got up and started to leave but Lestat moved with Billy and grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Steve pulled away but stayed where he was. Once Billy calmed down, Lestat whispered he was going to go get Louis. Billy nodded and wiped his face with the comforter. He sniffled and looked at Steve. He reached out and touched the mark that Lestat had left him on his neck.

“I’m sorry Steve, I saw my dad this morning and it just took me to a really dark place, I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Billy looked away ashamed.

Steve wanted to stay mad at Billy specially after seeing him throw himself at Lestat. The irrational part of his brain wanted nothing more than to yell at Billy and tell him how fucked up it was to launch himself into the arms of another guy. Steve rational part of his brain knew that Billy loved him that there was no way that he would do anything to hurt him but that did not stop his brain from hating that moment between Lestat and Billy.

He would not however let Billy feel guilt over something he had not done. “You would never hurt me Billy. This was Lestat. He was trying to help I pushed him, and things went a little awry.”

Billy looked angry, “I will kill him…I’m sorry Steve that should’ve never happened. I will fucken kill him for putting his hands on you.”

Steve smiled, he knew Billy would certainly kill Lestat and Steve felt something warm spread through him. He reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

“Stop it Billy, he saved you. I know he didn’t mean it. He was just worried about you. I’m okay.”

Steve pressed his palm against the side of Billy’s face. He pulled him in and kissed him. It was a dry peck of lips just to show him that he was grateful for the sentiment though it was unnecessary to maim Lestat in any way.

Billy wrapped his hands around Steve. I’m sorry that my first reaction was for Lestat to hold me but it’s not sexual or anything like that. Sure, he’s attractive and has nice body but he’s not you. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him thoroughly. He did not want any doubt to cloud Steve’s mind, on how Billy felt about him.

He pulled away, “I love you pretty boy.”

Steve smiled, “Me too Billy. Now you want to tell me what happened?”

Billy pulled Steve against him and held him tight, “You gave me the strength to come back, princess. You gave me the courage to stand up to my father, at least in my head. If Lestat wouldn’t have said your name to me then I would still be trapped inside my own head. Thank you for saving me more than once sweetheart.”

Steve drew patterns on Billy’s chest, he was still naked under the comforter; he was too lazy to move to get dressed. He knew they had to get up and get ready to face his father. Billy knew that he had to face Neil out here now, he didn’t doubt that Lestat and Louis would both step in if he needed it; but he felt confident enough that maybe that wouldn’t be necessary. He was brought out of his thoughts by Steve’s voice.

“Hey Billy, so you gonna tell me what the deal with those two?”

Billy smiled he was sure Steve still thought the whole vampire act was still just an act. Billy was going to let him figure that out by himself.

“Well, it seems like they are looking to adopt…After I told them about what happened with Neil. They offered me a place in their family. They need a purpose Steve. Usually, I would say adding a kid to their relationship would be a bad mix, but I am not a kid anymore and they need this as much as I do. I can finally feel what it’s like to have a family.”

Billy hugged Steve, “Don’t worry pretty boy I’m sure they’ll let you move in with me, you can be a part of our family if that would be something you would like…”

Steve thought about it. There was something that still bothered him about those two. He was not as comfortable as Billy was with them. Maybe if he spent more time with them trying to get to know them things would be different. He wasn’t really comfortable with Billy going to stay with them. He was not going to tell Billy his fears before he had anything tangible to go on.

There was no way that Lestat could have so much strength to leave a handprint on his jaw. Whenever Steve tried to speak his jaw ached reminding him of how Lestat had grabbed him with such inhuman force. Steve wasn’t necessarily scared of him, but he had the nagging feeling that there was no way that Lestat could be that strong. Maybe it had been the adrenaline rush that had given him such strength, Steve had read about it somewhere.

He looked up at Billy and saw how hopeful he was that this would work out. Steve smiled at him and gave him a gentle squeeze. Not wanting to ruin the moment there would be time for him and Billy to talk about all this with a little more calm.

He knew that Billy had mentioned they had to go meet with his father, so he started getting up dragging Billy to sit up and start getting ready. Steve went and gathered Billy’s clothes from the bathroom and handed them to him.

Billy started getting ready while Steve tried to style his hair but was failing miserably. Billy laughed as Steve grumbled about how he needed his best feature if they were going to do this. Billy circled his waist from behind and placed his head on Steve’s shoulder, “You look good pretty boy, now let’s go get Louis and Lestat.”


	11. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat feels guilt over what he did. Billy comes back and apologizes to Steve. Things get fixed somewhat. Two unlikely vampires make an appearance and bring news from California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you for sticking with this fic, what I thought would be a short sweet story turned into this monstrosity. I know it's just a big ball of angst right now but I promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Also it ends on a cliffy so just heads up. Enjoy! Thank you for all the love.

Lestat got some very apprehensive looks from some of the guests as he made his way back to his room. His head was trying to wrap around the fact that he had hurt Billy’s boy. He was no better than his father, he could feel his guilt crawling up to swallow him whole.

He tried to shake the feeling of self-loathing he felt, he tried to push it down but the more he tried the worse he felt. He looked around to see the people staring at him. He looked down to see his pants were unbuttoned and he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

He ignored the rest of the guest that kept whispering behind his back. Finally, he had arrived at his room. He opened the door to their room, to find Louis getting out of the shower.

“Lestat, ça va?” (Lestat, are you okay?)

Lestat grabbed Louis by the waist and buried his face in his stomach. He knew that Louis would be livid at him, but the urge to help Billy had overwhelmed Lestat, his response had been involuntary. He could feel his tears smearing against Louis stomach. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed Louis to hold him. He needed Louis to tell him everything would be okay.

“J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible, Louis” (I did something terrible Louis)

Louis could only wonder, dread setting in. Did Lestat hurt someone or worse kill someone?

“Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé…” (Tell me what happened?)

“J'ai blessé Steve” (I hurt Steve)

Louis pushed him away on once. Making Lestat body slam against the side of the wall. His temper flared. How could Lestat do this? Knowing how important the other boy was to Billy. What would they do? now Billy would never forgive them? Louis was furious. He went to Lestat and picked him up from where he lay, he brought his face close to his and spoke menacingly,-

“Qu'est-ce que tu pensais putain?!” (what the fuck where you thinking?)

Louis slammed him against the wall, he had his hand around his neck when the door opened and there stood Billy with Steve alongside him. Louis let Lestat go, he slumped against the wall, face covered in blood tears.

Louis felt immediate relief at seeing the young boy alive. He could not help it. He wrapped Steve in a tight embrace. Forgetting all about Lestat for now. He murmured reassurances and kept inspecting Steve as if expecting an injury to pop out at him. When he was satisfied, he pulled back and gave him a watery smile.

“Oh merde! I am so glad you’re okay.”

Steve was startled, at the relief that Louis demonstrated. It seemed like he was genuinely happy that Steve was okay and there was no bloodshed. It could be simple relief that Lestat had not killed him, and therefore they would not loose Billy, but Steve doubted that. Steve had really thought that they disliked him and only tolerated him because of Billy. Guess he was wrong about that.

Steve shrugged. He was not sure how to take the attention that Louis gave him. It was a foreign feeling having someone worry about you like you mattered.

“Yeah, it was a misunderstanding between Lestat and I. It’s just a bruise nothing to worry about.”

They still had not noticed Lestat slumped against the wall with blood tears running down his face, and looking shaken.

Steve gasped as he saw Lestat’s state. He looked a fright. His face was a mess and there seemed to be blood coming out of his eyes. Steve was perplexed what was going on? He there was no way they could actually be vampires, could they?

Steve turned to look at Billy, his jaw dropped as he saw Billy’s expression. His eyes looked hard his face pinched. It dawned on Steve that Billy knew what they were and was somehow okay with them.

“Billy? What’s going on? That’s not normal…” Steve pointed at Lestat’s tears.

Billy stepped closer to Lestat, but Steve wrapped his hand around his bicep not wanting to let him get near something so dangerous. Billy looked over to him confused, then it dawned on him.

Steve looked pale but he seemed determined to not let Billy anywhere near Lestat. It was like he was assessing the threat trying to figure out if he could be killed.

Billy took Steve to the side, “Hey pretty boy, I know that you want to kill them because you can’t trust them’ Steve nodded to Billy without taking his eyes off Lestat, ‘the thing is though I cannot let you do that. Princess they are not the monsters here. They are not a threat to us.”

Steve and Billy turned to look at Lestat he had been mumbling incoherently at them. Not really looking at them but through them. It was Louis voice that brought him back.

“Parle chérie, on ne peut pas t'entendre,” Louis said to Lestat. (Talk darling, we can’t hear you)

“Je suis désolé, Steve I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. There is no excuse, I understand if you want to kill me, I won’t stop you. If you could feel right now what I felt. I know what its like to be beaten by those that are supposed to love you! I am no better than Billy’s father or mine. Whatever punishment you think I deserve I will gladly take it.”

Lestat crawled towards them. He wanted Steve to know that he really was sorry. He just did not know how to tell him he was sincere.

Billy could not make the decision for Steve. He was the only one that could forgive Lestat. Whatever Steve decided Billy would stand behind him.

Steve turned to look at Billy, “It’s up to you princess. I won’t make you choose.”

Steve wondered if there was some way to feel how Lestat felt. This could be just a ruse to get him to trust him. Steve turned to look at Louis, “Is there some way for me to know that this isn’t just a ploy to eat us?”

Louis nodded he extended his hand to Steve; he took it without a second thought.

Louis touched Lestat’s hand and grabbed Steve’s making a link through their minds. At least through Steve’s and Lestat’s. Since Lestat was his maker Louis could not hear anything from him. He hoped that whatever Steve gathered from their connection he would trust them and hoped that the boy would not be too affected by Lestat’s emotions. He spoke too soon. Steve was crying, loud wracking sobs that felt like they were being punched out of him.

Louis gently removed the link that bound them mentally. Steve let go and turned to hug Billy while Louis went to help Lestat get up and wipe his tears.

Steve buried his face on the crook of Billy’s neck. Whatever Steve had gotten from Lestat it must have wrecked him. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve and ran his hand through his hair soothingly. It was all Billy needed to confirm that Lestat was not a monster. A monster would not feel the remorse that was quite evident.

Billy placed a kiss on top of Steve’s hair while he left Louis to clean Lestat up.

Once everyone was somewhat collected, they sat on the beds. Mentally prepping themselves for what was next.

“Billy I-“

“Stop it, I know you didn’t mean it. I does not excuse you but know that if you ever lay a finger on him again. I will find a way to kill you. Understand?”

Lestat only nodded. He knew Billy would do it. He did not have an excuse. At least Billy had begrudgingly forgiven him. He would atone for his transgressions.

“Guys not to be the person that addresses the elephant in the room but…you guys really are vampires?! And you how are you so calm and collected even after knowing what they are?!”

Steve needed answers, he had felt just how tortured Lestat felt over what he had done. There was so much regret there that Steve had felt like he was drowning in it and there was no way to swim up. He knew that Lestat had no intention of hurting them. He really did just want to get Billy out of his shitty situation. He had the means to go to court and see this legally through. That did not mean that he did not want an explanation.

Steve looked at them waiting for an explanation.

Louis was blushing and Lestat had the decency to look away. Billy was the only one that had an amused look on him.

“Yeah, they’re real princess. I mean if there’s real monsters in Hawkins, why is it so hard for you to believe that there are vampires and who knows what else out there.”

“How are you okay with this Billy? I am sure that they eat people, how could you possibly be okay with that?!”

Billy ran his hand down his face, he was hoping to not do this today, but he couldn’t catch a break.

“I-I don’t have an answer for that Stevie…I mean I know that they have to kill but-‘ Billy shrugs how does he explain to Steve that he’s seen humans do worse? ‘I’m not sure… I just know that I could be dead right now and thanks to them I’m not. I’ve seen humans do so much worse…I mean they could have eaten me if they did not have any self-control and somehow here I am. If you don’t want to be around them...then we’ll leave and not come back. They’ll leave and go back to their lives.”

Steve looked at Billy stunned. Steve knew that Billy would do exactly that if he said that he couldn’t deal with what they were. Steve loved Billy a little more for that. He didn’t want that though he just wanted to see if Louis or Lestat would say anything against it. He looked over at Lestat and Louis and saw that they wanted to object but said nothing.

“Do either of you have anything to say to try to stop what’s happening?”

Louis looked away and Lestat kept his gaze down. Lestat spoke without looking at him.

“There is nothing that we could say if you decide to take Billy away. You hold all the power Steve. As much as it would kill us to let him go we would. If you’re looking for explanations I don’t have all the answers but I can tell you this, I don’t kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it, murderers, killers, rapists, you get the idea. I was made in the late 1700’s and I made Louis ten years later. If you’re looking for the reason we exist I don’t have an answer for you. I know it seems ridiculous but we could change, I mean I can go longer periods of time without feeding but if we stop all together it would kill us. I’m sure we could come to some agreement if you want us to stop killing.”

Steve gaped at them. He never thought they would agree so completely to his no killing decree. He remembered what Lestat said about whatever punishment Steve saw fit he would not complain.

“This is not your punishment Lestat. I don’t want you to do this because you feel obliged.”

Louis laughed merrily, like Steve had just said something hilarious and perhaps he had.

“Darling, there is no one that can make Lestat do anything. If he is suggesting this it is because he means it.”

They were interrupted by an auburn-haired kid and a guy in glasses who had a cigarette in his hand.

“Well, isn’t this nice Danny they have dinner waiting for us,” the auburn-haired kid said. Looking at Steve like he was something delectable. Billy got up and put himself between Steve and this person.

“Oh Mon Dieu, for fuck’s sake, what the fuck are you doing here Armand?”

Lestat got up and pushed Billy behind him, “Don’t worry he’s harmless, mostly.”

Armand moved around them in a blink of an eye and was now standing in front of Steve. Louis was a blur when he moved and yanked Armand back by his hair.

“You will behave, or I will rip out your throat with my bare hands. You are not to touch a hair on either one of these boys am I understood, Armand?”

“Louis, aren’t you being a little dramatic, Armand was just having a bit of fun, he didn’t mean it.”

“Shut it Danny, you two will behave or I will have Marius come get you. Does he know you are both here?” Lestat asked.

He did not want these two here. He thought he had a little more time before they showed up and ruined everything.

Louis had let Armand go, and now he was just in the corner sulking like a kicked puppy. Lestat was fine with that, as long as they stayed away from Billy and Steve.

“Care to make introductions?” Billy said from behind Lestat.

Lestat pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down pulling Louis on top of him.

“Guys meet Armand and Danny. They’re like the distant cousins that everyone tolerates. They’re part of our family.”

“Of course, they are…Is it like a requirement that you have to be an asshole in order to become a vampire?” Billy could feel a headache coming on.

“Oh, I like him Lestat are we keeping him? He looks so much like you and has that spit-fire personality you had once,” Armand said delighted.

“Shut up, why are you here? I thought you had already sent me the papers I had requested?”

Lestat wracked his brain. There was no way that they were just here to bring him the legal paperwork for the adoption. Oh shit, they were here about the murder he had asked them to investigate.

“You found something…That’s why you’re here…”

“Bravo, I always knew you were smart Mousier le rockstar.”

“Don’t test me Amadeo, we have somewhere to be…why don’t you two get situated while we take care of some business. We can talk after.”

Armand wanted to push but he did not want to aggravate Louis more than he already had. He raised his arms in surrender and pulled Danny towards the door.

_~you owe me Lestat, I know you don’t want Billy to know anything yet so I will let you go to play house but you will come back to me begging me for my help~._

_~Look we’ve had a long fucken day and I will explain everything when we come back, but don’t blame me for your mistake. You provoked Louis. It’s not my fault he is angry with you~._

Louis cleared his throat, wanting whatever conversation Lestat and Armand had going to stop. Billy knew that there was something more to their visit he just couldn’t quite figure out why. Louis had to stop this before Billy figured it was about his father and what had happened in California.


	12. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets to confront Neil and Neil gets some of what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, hope you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Just a couple of things there is some homophobic language in this chapter. Nothing too explicit. Enjoy guys!

Lestat gathered the envelope. He was about to grab his car keys when he remembered that his car was still stranded by the convenience store. He cursed inwardly, it was 10:00pm and they had to hurry in order to get there before Neil effected curfew.

“There is a problem, my car is still not fixed. I don’t have anything to get us there. By the time we call a cab it will be too late.”

Billy slapped his shoulder, “If Neil didn’t do anything to the Camaro it should still be downstairs by the entrance. It’s gonna be a tight fit but we should be fine. C’mon let’s go.”

Lestat took the keys from Billy and ushered them out of the room. They squeezed in. Lestat turned the engine and cursed loudly, Billy had forgotten to turn the music down. Lestat turned it all the way down with a wince.

“Merde! Do you not listen to music like a normal person?” Lestat shouted, his eardrums ringing from how loud the music had been.

He waited a bit for his hearing to return to some degree of normal before talking louder than usual, just to prove a point, “Alright where am I going?”

Billy gave Lestat directions and they arrived before 10:15pm. Lestat was driving too fast pushing the car to extremes and now Billy knew why Lestat’s car broke down. He would yell at him later after Billy confronted his father.

They got there in the nick of time. Neil had just turned on the light from the porch.

Billy could see him peeking out the window, as soon as he saw it was the Camaro parking on the curb, he yanked the door open. Billy could see that he was seething.

Neil stopped mid step when he saw that Billy was not the one getting out of the car. 

Steve gave a gentle squeeze to his hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. Billy closed his eyes. He could do this. Louis and Lestat were both waiting patiently. They gave him time to get it together before going face to face with his father.

Neil had stopped in the middle of the porch and just looked at them with disgust in his eyes.

Billy took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he got out of the car; Steve following him.

His father’s face contorted into something rabid at seeing Steve get out of the car and grab ahold of Billy’s hand. He knew better though, he tried to compose his face into something more neutral since there were witnesses out on his lawn. He walked down one of the steps and stood right in the middle blocking the door.

“Billy, that you boy? You know the rules of this house, I will make an exception just this once. Why don’t you come into the house and we can talk...”

Billy walked up to where his father was standing; he knew that Louis, Lestat, and Steve were right behind him. There was nothing to be afraid of Neil could not hurt him anymore. He could do this.

“Sorry Neil no, I will not be going back to your house ever again. Now these two gentlemen would like to talk to you about something, and it would be in your best interest if you would listen to them and do as they say.”

Billy was surprised that he was able to keep his voice steady. He was shaking internally but he refused to show his father any type of weakness.

Neil sneered at him, “Do you really think that you coming here with a couple of queers is going to scare me boy? Don’t be stupid and just get inside the house before I lose my patience. By the way your “Friends” are not welcome here, now get inside!” he hissed.

Billy shook his head took a step back.

“What is this? You better get inside boy. Now if you people don’t mind, I have to have a talk to my son about respecting his elders.”

Neil raised his hand as if to grab Billy in a fatherly embrace. Billy knew better, he knew his father’s hand would squeeze until there were fingerprints on his shoulder. He had been there before. Billy’s body tensed bracing himself for his father’s grip to come into contact with him, but it never came. Louis was standing in front of Billy with a dangerous glint in his eyes. It was the first time that Billy could tell that Louis was not completely human. He looked like some kind of devil ready to devour his prey. He was holding Neil’s outstretched hand with contempt etched in his posture.

“I’d rather you didn’t touch him. I would hate to think how easily it would be for me to break your wrist right now. Or even better do you really think that anyone would notice if I killed you right here on this porch. Don’t think for a second that I wouldn’t and believe me when I say this queer can hide a body.”

Billy could see Neil shudder, it was like he was afraid of Louis, like somewhere deep inside him he knew he was something supernatural. He tried to yank his arm back from Louis’ hold but he couldn’t. There was anger in his frame, but Billy could see beyond that he was visibly shaken. Maybe it had to do with the vice like grip Louis had on him.

“Let me go you fucken freak! This is my house you will not come to my house to threaten me! I will call the police and have you arrested!”

Louis let him go and took a step back, it wasn’t because of Neil’s threat, Billy had touched his coat lightly to tell him to relent. Louis let him go and stepped aside to let Billy speak, he figured Neil had learned his lesson.

“No you won’t, you will not call anyone because then Steve will tell the sheriff what he saw the day I disappeared. Oh, I forgot to mention Steve here is the Chief’s babysitter and friend. So, I wonder if he would even believe you when you place a complaint about them Neil? Why don’t you just listen to the proposal these gentlemen have, and we will leave and never come back. This works out for all of us Neil, you wanted me out of your life-”

Billy felt a tingling sensation spread through the side of his face. It took him a moment to realize that Neil had struck him.

When he looked up Lestat had Neil by the throat feet up in the air. He looked like he was ready to tear his throat open with his teeth. Billy wanted nothing more than to let Lestat tear Neil into pieces but deep down he knew if they killed him they would be worse than what he was.

Billy touched Lestat’s arm gently, “Put him down. He’s not worth killing. We would be no better than him Les.”

Lestat let him drop and snarled. “You should thank the boy that you beat constantly for saving your pathetic life. He is no doubt a better person than you. Just so you know, I will kill you if you ever strike him again or touch him in anyway. Trust me when I tell you that no one will ever find your body.”

Lestat stepped away from him as Neil gasped for air. He finally looked scared, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Lestat handed the papers to Louis stepping away from them but keeping an eye on Billy. He knew if he stayed close to Neil, he would kill him.

Louis walked up and picked up a scared looking Neil and put him in an upright position like he was just a rag doll. Neil was pale, his face no longer full of anger. It was just fear that showed through.

“Sign that Mr. Hargrove. It is a release form where you give up your parental rights for Billy. You are essentially handing us sole custody of your son. -“Louis leaned over to whisper into Neil’s ear, ‘just sign it or I will rip out your throat before you can scream-“ Louis leaned back a little, ‘Now I just need your signature here and here. Thank you, Mr. Hargrove now Billy will go inside the house to gather his things and you will stay here.”

Louis folded the paper and placed it inside his jacket.

“No, Billy will do no such thing. He wants to go live with you freaks that’s fine by me…but he will not come into my house and soil this household. Now leave I’ve done all you’ve requested, get out of my sight,” before anyone could protest Neil walked back inside the house and locked the door.

Louis stepped closer to the door, but Billy stopped him, “It’s fine…I’ll come and get my things when he’s not home, maybe I’ll tell Max to get them together for me.”

He wanted to argue but left it alone for the time being. They had little time left, and they needed to get back to the hotel and talk to Armand. Louis wanted to make sure that the papers were signed correctly before leaving. He took the paperwork and looked at it. He would ask Steve to file the paperwork in the morning. Along with a restraining order on Neil.

“Is there somewhere you can stay tonight Billy? We would like to show you guys the house but it’s not ready yet, we haven’t been able to connect the utilities.”

Louis rubbed his forehead. He would have a thundering headache if he were alive, thank the Gods for small mercies. They would rather Billy stayed with Steve and not come out during the day when they couldn’t protect him. Louis was afraid that Neil would try to do something. People like Neil did not just back off because someone bigger was protecting their target. Louis could not help but worry about not being able to protect Billy during the day.

They would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now, they would hope that this would at least put Neil off for a bit. Then if need be, they would take care of him somehow. Louis hoped Armand had found some hard evidence for Neil to stop being a problem.

Now they needed to head back to the hotel preferably without Billy so that they could talk to Armand.

“Billy can stay with me guys. My parents are out of town for the month.” Steve shrugged like it was no big deal.

Louis gave him a kiss on the cheek and Lestat ruffled his hair, “Merci, Cherie.”

They left him blushing. He felt something in his chest at how thankful they sounded. It threw Steve for a loop. Now he understood why Billy felt so comfortable around these two. They made you feel like part of their family even without knowing you. Steve supposed it was just them trying to be polite but somehow, he doubted it.

“There is one more thing, sweetheart. We would like for you to file these papers, and if you could present this to your chief. Also have Billy put in a restraining order against Neil. I know it’s a lot, but they close at five, if we could get up before then it wouldn’t be a problem but since you know,” Louis shrugged, “We usually have people who arrange this kind of thing for us but by the time we contact one of them it would be too late.”

“Don’t worry about it guys, I will go with Steve tomorrow and file all the papers, I’ll also go get your car from the gas station. I’m sure I can find what is wrong with it. I just need some money to buy whatever parts are needed and I’ll fix it for you. I’ll call the utilities to make sure everything is connected by tomorrow night that way you guys won’t stay in the hotel. We might also go shopping since the house is empty.”

Lestat pulled out his card and handed it to Billy, “Just hold on to going shopping, we had some furniture brought over to the house as well as some curtain’s. All we need is to ship over are all of Louis’ books and we should be set. We can go and buy whatever you like for your room, but I would like to do that together.”

“So, you mean that the house is already furnished?” Billy couldn’t believe it when did they have time to furnish it? It wasn’t like the house came with the furniture did it?

Louis let out a huffing laugh, “No it wasn’t furnished, we simply felt like we needed to furnish it as soon as possible. We had one of our agents hire someone to furnish it to our taste. It has the basics but since there is no light or heat, I would rather we wait to move in.

Billy nodded. It made sense, “How did you guys even know what to get me?”

Lestat gave him a small smile, “Your room only has the bed and the mattress, we thought it best if we let you decide what you wanted. That’s your room so you can have whatever you please no matter how extravagant or expensive it is.”

Billy blushed he looked over to see Steve smiling at him. He didn’t need anything expensive or extravagant. He was happy with whatever they wanted to get him.

“Now, now, Cherie you deserve whatever you want. I know you don’t want anything expensive right now but that doesn’t mean that if you do, we won’t get it for you,” Louis walked over and pinched Lestat’s cheek, “and just so you know Lestat likes to spoil people and it gets worse if you refuse him anything,” Louis placed a gently kiss on his cheek and started walking towards the car.


	13. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys drop off Louis and Lestat and head over to Steve's place. They have a heart to heart and things escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so this has explicit sex between Billy and Steve, if you're offended by that kind of thing then skip this. Also if you're offended that Billy is the power bottom then don't read this. Otherwise, enjoy!

They headed back to the motel to drop Louis and Lestat off. The evening had been draining for everyone. The ride back to the motel was mostly silent. Everyone too lost in their thoughts to say anything throughout the ride.

“Thanks kiddo, also just be careful when you go out tomorrow, I know that Neil signed those papers but like Louis said he’s not just going to take it.” Lestat turned to Steve, “Steve do you mind giving us your address? We will go over to your house once we’ve talked to Armand and sorted some things. I would rather talk to him and set some rules first before he goes near either of you. If that’s okay with you?”

Billy didn’t like it; he didn’t trust Armand and from the look of things neither did Lestat. He had said he was mostly harmless but somehow Billy wasn’t convinced. If he was then why did Lestat want to talk to him before he interacted with them?

Louis placed a hand on his shoulder, “He is harmless but sometimes he goes a little over the top when he thinks he is right and everyone else is wrong. This might be one of those situations. You see there is punishment for those of us who reveal ourselves to humans; I would think that our coven would not be happy if Armand told them about this. Hence why we have to talk to him.”

Billy nodded and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He hated the idea that Louis and Lestat would both be punished because of him. He would have never agreed if he had known about this beforehand.

Louis gave him a squeeze, “Don’t worry Billy, we will not be punished. Lestat has done worse and all he’s ever gotten from Marius is a slap on the wrist.”

Lestat rolled his eyes. I mean it was sort of true but hated that Louis always brought it up. Who knew that waking the queen would have such disastrous results?

They bid the boys good night and headed inside the motel where Armand and Danny would no doubt be waiting for them.

Lestat looked over to Louis and took his hand in his, “You okay mon amour?”

Louis shook his head, “I don’t like lying to him, that was unnecessary…we should have just told him the truth…”

Lestat pulled Louis to him and grabbed him in a side hug, “Ça ira, C'est mieux ainsi au moins pour l'instant. Aussi, cela a été une longue semaine, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'Armand a trouvé.” (It's going to be all right, it's better that way at least for now. Also, it's been a long week, and we don't know what Armand found)

He placed a gentle kiss on Louis hand and guided him towards their room.

**

They arrived at Harrington’s place. There was nothing he wanted more than a warm shower and sleep for days, but he wanted to talk to Steve about what had happened in California. He knew that there was so much to talk about, but he was bone tired. He heard Steve call out to him from the kitchen, Billy hadn’t even noticed that he was still standing in the foyer.

“Hey Billy, you wanna take a shower first? I’ll lend you some pajamas, they’ll be a little tight, but they’ll still fit. Unless you want to go to bed and we’ll shower in the morning?”

As tired as Billy was, he knew he would not be able to sleep at least not now, maybe after a cigarette. 

“If you want to get in the shower pretty boy, I’m gonna go for a smoke, then I’ll head to bed. Thanks though.”

Steve shrugged, he honestly did not want to get in the shower and leave Billy outside. He didn’t think Neil would try anything at this time of night, but he still felt uneasy if Billy was out of his sight for a long period of time.

“Sure, no problem. You want a drink to go with that smoke? I’m sure my father won’t miss the fancy scotch he keeps in the study, what do you say?”

Billy shook his head and grinned, “Sure pretty boy, at the very least it will keep us warm,” he headed towards the pool. He would wait for Steve out here. He pulled a cigarette from his pack and lit up. He inhaled deep, he closed his eyes and savored the smoke making its way down his throat into his lungs, it calmed him. He hadn’t had a smoke in what seemed like forever. It was no wonder that this small dose of nicotine did a miracle on his frayed nerves. He exhaled. 

He was finally free of Neil Hargrove. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. This had been his goal for so long, he never thought he would attain it. Not while he was still underage anyhow. Now he could be who he wanted and there was nothing that Neil could do about it. He could go wherever he wanted without the fear of being struck or being ostracized for being himself.

There was so much shit that he needed to work through though. He wasn’t deluding himself; he knew it would be hard there was still so much rage inside him. He knew it, but he would ask Lestat if he could start going to therapy. He knew they would help him in whatever way they could. He would get a job and pay them back for everything cent they spent on him. He was not going to become a freeloader.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Steve sat down next to him and placed the bottle between them along with two glasses. He poured them two fingers of scotch each and handed one to Billy.

“Thanks, pretty boy,” Billy took a sip, the scotch tasted of dark chocolate with a hint of cherries, and went down so smoothly, Billy couldn’t help but down it in one go.

Steve nodded, “No problem, want me to refill that for you?”

Billy shook his head and took another drag, “It finally happened princess. I’m free, I don’t know how to feel about it you know. I’ve waited most of my life for this to happen now that it’s finally here, I just feel…like this isn’t real, y’know.”

Steve nursed his drink and took a small sip. He had no idea what to say to that. He stayed quiet, he had never been good with words, so, he pulled Billy onto his lap, he pulled him until his back was resting against his chest. Billy grabbed his hand and held it there. He snuggled into the warmth that was Steve. He closed his eyes for a bit. He felt safe surrounded by Steve. He wanted Steve to know that there had been someone else before him. He just didn’t know how Steve would take it. Somehow Billy felt like Steve had to know about Jay. Not everything but some of it at least, he didn’t want to tell him about how he found Jay. He wasn’t ready to talk about that yet. He just wanted Steve to know that Billy could love someone. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You know, before we moved here, I had someone…I mean-‘ Billy sighed, this was harder than he thought it would be, ‘I was dating someone, we were together for a little while, then something bad happened and he was gone.” Billy stayed quiet waiting to see if Steve had anything to say but he was strangely quiet. Billy only felt his hold on him tighten.

“I want to tell you about him because he was the first person to see me for who I was. The first person that I loved, after that I thought I would never be able to love someone again. Then we moved here and everyone kept mentioning the great King Steve, and I thought, I have to meet him. Then when I saw you at Tina’s party and I just couldn’t get you out of my head. I tried to push you away by being… well by being a dick but I just couldn’t get under your skin. To you it was as if I didn’t exist and that just made me want your attention even more.

Then the fight at the Byers happened and I felt like shit, I hated myself for what I had done to you and I just knew that I had to apologize, but I’m getting away from what I wanted to say. I want to tell you everything about him but right now it hurts too much to think about the aftermath. I wish he could’ve met you princess, he would’ve loved you. I’m sure he would be pissed at me about some of the things I’ve done to you… What I’m trying to say is that I don’t want to screw this up pretty boy. I love you and I know that I want to grow old and grey with you. I don’t want you to realize a couple of years down the road that I am not worth it. That you don’t love me like I do. I’m scared shitless because I’m terrified, you’re gonna break my heart, princess. If you did, though I know I would learn how to go on without you, but it would be the hardest thing that I would ever have to do.”

Billy felt the light kiss that Steve gave him on the nape of his neck, “You can tell me about him whenever you’re ready Billy. I won’t pressure you into telling me anything you don’t want to. I won’t be mad at you, just tell me whenever you feel ready. As for you being terrified, you’re not the only one. I think about the day that you realize that you married a complete moron, and I don’t want to even think about it because it gives me anxiety, but I’ve told you Billy, you’re it for me. It doesn’t matter if you don’t believe me now, I will show you just how much I love you every day that we spend together.”

Billy felt something inside him melt, he was so scared that Steve would end up regretting his decision, hearing him say that he chose Billy was like the knot below his ribs loosened a little.

“Let’s go to bed Billy.” Steve pulled him up with him and let him lead the way to his bedroom.

As much as Billy wanted to go to bed straight away, he felt grimy, he needed a shower, “hey princess, I need a shower, I just don’t wanna go to bed feeling grimy. Do you mind?”

Steve shook his head and gave Billy a chaste kiss on the lips, “Sure, why don’t you take a shower in the bathroom in my parents bedroom and I will take a shower in the one across from my room? I’ll get you some pajamas.”

Billy pulled Steve back and gave him a kiss, he tried to pour everything into it. Steve tasted a little bit like dark chocolate and sweet honey, Billy could not get enough of it. He deepened the kiss, and took his time exploring Steve’s mouth, it was like every time he kissed him, there was an explosion in his senses, everything was just so overwhelming. It was like every nerve ending was on fire. It was an addiction that he couldn’t contain. Only when it was absolutely necessary to pull away to breathe did Billy let go. Steve walked away from him a little dazed muttering something about how Billy never finished what he started. Billy couldn’t help but smile as he headed to Steve’s parent’s room, he stripped his clothes and went into the shower.

The warm water felt good on his muscles, slowly it eased the tension he still carried on his shoulders. He rinsed his hair taking his time now that he was under the spray. He lathered his body with body wash that smelled like peaches, he was sure that it was something Mrs. Harrington used but there was nothing else in the shower. At least it smelled nice. He let the water take the last traces of soap from his body and turned off the shower.

He grabbed the towel that was on the rack and wrapped it around his waist. The pajamas Steve had promised him were sitting on top of the counter along with an extra toothbrush. Billy brushed his teeth before he pulled on the boxer-briefs and the pajama pants. Billy knew Steve paid attention. He had told him that he loved the feel of fleece on him and so Steve had grabbed him his softest fleece pajamas. Billy opted to go shirtless, he knew during the night he would get overheated anyway. He padded towards Steve’s room barefoot.

Steve was already underneath the covers waiting for Billy, he was propped up reading Billy’s copy of Hamlet.

Billy made his way around the bed and got in, Steve making room for him and putting the book away on the edge of the dresser.

“You know I was about to go get you, I thought you had drowned or something,” Steve said as he snuggled next to Billy.

“Don’t worry princess, I would never do that to you…Your water pressure was too good to just go in and not enjoy it fully,” Billy shrugged turning to look at Steve.

“Is that so?”

Billy nodded, “I’ll make it up to you pretty boy,” before Steve could reply Billy kissed him. His lips were soft and chapped. Steve tasted like honey and cherries; Billy kissed Steve like they had the whole time in the world.

Steve pulled away briefly, “Billy have you ever been with a guy before?” Steve wanted Billy to say no, but he would be okay if Billy had. It’s not like Steve had any room to judge. He had been with Tommy once upon a time but never got that far either, but he knew the basics.

“No, we never got that far,” Billy was blushing and trying to turn away from Steve. Steve’s heart gave a summersault when he heard those words. Steve didn’t need to hear any more, he grabbed Billy’s jaw and turned his face so Billy could look at him.

“It’s okay, Billy… I’ve never done this either,” Steve kissed Billy hungrily, he devoured his mouth like Billy was his saving grace. He sucked Billy’s tongue into his mouth and bit his lower lip, making Billy moan.

Steve ran his hands down Billy’s chest leaving ghostly traces of his fingertips on his nipples, he could feel Billy’s muscles tense as he ran his hands down past his abdomen onto his navel. He teased him for a moment only running his fingers back and forth on his waistline never breaching that line. Making it a tantalizing type of torture that made Billy shudder. Steve wanted to map out every inch of Billy. He wanted to kiss every inch of his skin and leave his mark wherever people could see.

Steve devoured his mouth fervently almost reverently. He could feel Billy’s whimpers against his lips every time Steve ran his hands down Billy’s body.

Steve took his time relishing in the subtle shudders that shook Billy’s whole frame. Steve makes his way down leaving a trail of kisses down Billy’s body, taking one nipple into his mouth and biting the nub gently causing Billy to let out a gasp.

Steve’s hand snakes down to push his pants down. He pushes a hand inside and rubs Billy’s erection through the cloth of his boxers. He pulls away and Billy whines at the loss, Steve kisses his navel before tugging his pants completely off. He leaves his boxer-briefs on.

With the pants out of the way, he runs a hand down cupping Billy’s dick through the fabric of the boxer-briefs feeling how wet and hard he is over the fabric. Billy lets out a low moan. Steve can’t help it he presses his hand a little harder against Billy’s dick, if only to hear Billy moan again. Billy tries to move against it trying to create friction, but Steve holds his hips still. He looks at Billy.

His face is flushed, his lips parted in a silent ‘oh’. Steve closes his eyes, his dick giving a small twitch at seeing Billy so wrecked. He smiles at Billy when their eyes meet. He pushes himself lower until he’s at eye level with Billy’s dick. He mouths’ through the fabric of his boxer-briefs, Steve can taste the saltiness from the wet spot the precum created.

“Ahh! Steve, please…”

“You taste so good Billy…” he pulls down his boxer-briefs. Letting Billy’s dick hang out and leaving his balls trapped on the inside of the waistband, Billy’s dick is glistening with pre-cum, it is an angry red almost purple color at the tip standing at attention, Steve’s mouth waters at the sight. He closes his eyes and nuzzles his face against Billy’s thigh and fondles Billy’s balls through the cloth letting his breath ghost at Billy’s dick. Billy lets out a guttural moan arching his back from the bed. He keeps muttering incoherently, Steve tries to understand but to him it sounds vaguely like begging.

When he stops Billy opens his eyes, he begs Steve to do anything. He asks Steve to take his cock in his mouth or to jerk him off. Billy peers down to see Steve looking at him lovingly. He can feel the stinging sensation of tears, he closes his eyes not wanting Steve to see that he’s about to start crying.

When he opens his eyes Billy can’t look away, he’s transfixed. All he knows is that he never wants Steve to stop looking at him that way. Steve just gives Billy a smile that has his dick twitching.

Billy’s eyes rolled back as Steve starts placing small kisses against Billy’s length, sucking, and suckling until he reaches the crown. Then without any warning he takes Billy inch by inch until his dick hits the back of his throat. Billy opens his eyes to see Steve’s lips stretched around his cock.

Billy lets out a strangled moan. He almost cums from the sight of seeing his pretty boy with his lips stretched out by his cock. Steve’s lips are so red and swollen from taking down his entire length. Billy can’t help how his hips move on their own accord making Steve almost gag.

Billy places his hands on Steve’s hair urging him to go faster. He lets out a frustrated growl when Steve keeps a leisure pace. Steve is taking his time like Steve wants to memorize all of Billy, how he tastes and the thick vein on the underside of his dick. It’s like he is committing every vein and every imperfection to memory.

“Please…Steve…I can’t…”

Steve hollows out his cheeks and hums in the back of his throat. That’s all it takes for Billy to come undone. Steve swallows as much as he can, but it’s too much too soon, and some cum dribbles out of his mouth.

Billy’s vision goes black, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. He scrambles to find Steve even after his orgasm is punched out of him, he still wants more, his dick is still half-hard.

Billy pulls him towards him and wipes what little cum has stayed on his chin. He presses his thumb against his mouth. Steve opens obediently and licks his thumb clean. Billy smashes their mouths together tasting himself on the tip of Steve’s tongue. Billy opens his legs wantonly. He wants Steve to fuck him. Now that his body was lax, he pulls Steve against him and feels how hard Steve’s dick is. Billy still feels too hot too horny to enjoy the afterglow. He’s never felt anything like this. He needs Steve to put his dick in him now.

“Fuck me pretty boy, mark me up and make me yours,” Billy whispered to Steve with his eyes closed.

Steve kisses Billy hard, his dick twitching with Billy’s words, he still didn’t want Billy to wake up and regret this, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, c’mon princess fuck me, I want to feel you.”

Steve gives Billy a rough kiss as he reaches over for the lube. Billy pulls his legs up and spread his legs wider for him. Steve runs his fingers covered in lube down past Billy’s perineum until he reaches his hole. He teases Billy not really putting his finger past the rim. Just slowly circling Billy’s hole until he was hard again, Billy’s body feels like it’s on fire, there’s a thin sheet of sweat covering his body. He needs Steve to start doing something. Steve pushed his finger in slowly letting Billy get used to the intrusion.

“C’mon princess, I’m not that fragile,” Billy mewls out.

There is no discomfort just this aching need for Steve to fill him.

Steve adds another finger quickly and scissors them until there’s four fingers in Billy. He is knuckles deep in Billy his thrusts fast. He angles his fingers up trying to find Billy’s prostate. Steve’s dick is leaking too much, his hips humping the air.

Billy’s whole body rises from the bed as Steve’s fingers find the bundle of nerves inside him. The sensation has him seeing stars, as his whole body convulses from the pleasure. His dick twitching like its about to cum but Steve grips his dick staving off his orgasm. Steve doesn’t stop the pace of his thrusts. He keeps a relentless pace on Billy’s prostate, loving the sounds that are coming out of Billy.

Billy wants to pull away and get Steve’s fingers deeper, he feels full but not enough. He’s fucking himself on Steve’s fingers and Steve is the one almost cumming. He pulls his fingers out and Billy moans at the loss.

Billy opens his eyes blearily; his stomach is a mess. There are streaks of precum covering all his abdomen. It glisten’s with the moonlight coming in from the window. He doesn’t care all he can see is Steve stroking his cock with lube. Now Billy understands why they call him King Steve.

His cock long and thick, it makes Billy’s mouth water. He wants to taste it, he can’t wait to feel how it stretches him and makes him feel so full. Billy closes his eyes his dick rock hard, “C’mon pretty boy, what’re you waiting for?”

Billy feels the bed dip with Steve’s weight, he opens his eyes when he feels Steve’s hand on his stomach, writing his name with the precum that’s there. He licks his hand when he’s satisfied, it only reads ‘Steve’.

“You’re so good and wet for my baby, aren’t you just precious, I’m gonna ruin you for anyone else.”

Billy feels the tip of Steve’s cock on him, he feels the blunt head start pressing in, even with the four fingers the stretch burns, Billy scrunches up his face, breathing through his nose. Billy knows Steve is halfway in and he already feels so full, he pushes down trying to make Steve move.

Steve stops halfway in letting Billy adjust, “Jesus baby you’re so tight,” He rested his head on top of Billy’s wanting Billy to adjust before Steve lost control and slammed into him. He didn’t want to hurt Billy, but he wasn’t making it any easier. 

“I don’t want to hurt you..”

“Steve please…”

Billy sounding so wrecked had Steve bottoming out before he could control his body. Billy let out a cry his body shivering from the overwhelming sensation of being so full.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you feel so fucking good around me, so tight.”

He kisses Billy’s face placing soft kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. He pulled out slowly angling his body trying to find Billy’s prostate and pushed back in his thrusts lazy and unhurried.

Billy whimpered into his mouth biting Steve’s lower lip, he didn’t want slow, he needed Steve to pound into him. He placed his hands on Steve’s hips urging him to move faster. Steve groaned, his hips moving into a bruising rhythm. Billy tried to grab his dick and match Steve’s thrusts with his hand, but his hand was grabbed and pulled up away from his dick.

“You will come from my cock only. C’mon baby, isn’t this enough for you?” Steve accentuated his thrust pulling all he way out and then slamming back in.

“Steve!!” Billy screamed as Steve hit his prostate spot on. Steve wiped away Billy’s tears and started a ruthless pace.

Billy felt like his whole body was on fire. He could feel his orgasm building as Steve just hit his prostate mercilessly. He was so hard, and so wet. Billy could feel how sticky his stomach was. His dick rubbing against Steve’s stomach but there was not enough friction to get him off, he felt like it wasn’t enough, and it was too much all at once.

Then Steve was whispering filthy words into his ear, “C’mon Sweetheart come for me, let me feel you clench that tight hole of yours milking my dick.”

Billy’s back arched from the bed as his orgasm was ripped from his body, Billy clenched against Steve’s cock, dragging Steve with him through his orgasm. Billy’s cum coated his stomach and his chest, some had even gotten on Steve before he collapsed on top of him. They were both breathless, Billy wrapped his arms around Steve.

Steve sighed contently, neither one of them willing to move. Steve angled his face and gave Billy a lazy kiss. He tried pulling out, but Billy just tightened his arms around him.

“Just a bit longer I like to feel you inside me, connecting me to you even when you’re soft, his eyes were still closed but Steve smiled against his chest.

There were no confessions of love, no ‘I love yous’ were exchanged both had already said it even before they had sex. Billy knew that Steve loved him and the same could be said about him, so he kissed Steve’s forehead. He could feel Steve smile.

“You know that we have to move eventually, we’re too gross to stay like this.”

Billy knew that if they stayed like this, they would fall asleep and be stuck together in the morning. He let Steve go. He went into the restroom and grabbed a wet washcloth. Billy could feel Steve’s semen leak out of his abused hole. Billy kept squirming because every time he moved he could feel more cum seep out of him. Just the thought that he was leaking Steve’s cum kind of turned him on, his dick gave an interested twitch at the sensation, it appeared like there would be a record set tonight. Billy’s cock started filling up again at the thought of Steve’s cum dripping out of him and onto the sheets. He clenched his hole trying to keep Steve’s cum inside him.

He didn’t want Steve to know that he was turned on so much by this, I mean he didn’t want Steve to judge him or anything. He ignored his erection, and turned away from Steve trying to hide his blush, as Steve finished cleaning himself behind Billy.

Steve cleaned his stomach. When he tried to clean Billy he turned away from Steve not letting him clean him up. Steve wondered what was going on, was Billy regretting it, now?

“What’s wrong Billy?”

Billy shook his head and pulled the covers up not wanting Steve to see how much this was turning him on again. Steve pulled the covers back when Billy wasn’t expecting it. He saw the mess underneath Billy, since his back was turned Steve could see his cum coming out of Billy. He closed his eyes,-“There’s no reason to be ashamed baby, you look so good with my cum coming out of you. It just means you’re mine,”- he placed a kiss on the small of Billy’s back before running the damp cloth between his legs trying to get as much cum off as he could.

The sight that greeted him when he spread Billy’s cheeks, was breath taking. Billy’s hole was winking at him cum pouring out of him. Steve’s dick gave a twitch.

“Jesus baby you should see yourself. How gorgeous you look with your hole leaking my cum.”

Billy let out a moan.

Steve left the washcloth. He ran his finger tracing some of the cum that had leaked out. He pressed it back into Billy. He could feel some of his cum still coating Billy on the inside, when he pulled his finger out it was coated in tendrils of cum. Billy let out a groan as Steve kept playing with the cum coming out of Billy’s hole.

Steve was amazed, he was hard again. He fingered Billy while jacking himself off at the sounds Billy kept making, he wondered why this made him so hot. Billy was rutting against the mattress pushing back into his fingers when, he came for a third time that night, his cock so spent that there was just a small trace of cum.

Steve painted the sheets with his cum after feeling Billy clench his asshole against his fingers. He laid there for a minute, He grabbed the washcloth and wiped them again this time too tired to do it properly. He placed his t-shirt under the wet spot of the bed. He would wash the sheets in the morning, and they would take a shower in the morning to get rid of any spots Steve missed. He threw the washcloth in the corner of the room and slid into the bed with Billy placing his head on his chest.

“I love you Billy.”

Steve closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how many times I re-wrote this, I'm still not happy with it, but if I keep perfecting it, it would never make it here, so apologies if there are any mistakes, and thank you for the love!


	14. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat finds out some cold facts. Billy and Steve receive a visit from the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for not posting sooner, life got in the way of updates. Thank you to the ones that are still here!

The motel had replaced the lock on their door when Lestat had used his strength to open the door when Billy had been in trouble.

Lestat pulled out the key card he had taken from Billy earlier. They went into their room, it smelled like Steve and Billy and smoke. It was the smell that always clung to Armand. Dany had not quit smoking once he was turned, according to him it reminded him of simpler times when he was still mortal. It wasn’t like the nicotine addiction could kill him now anyway.

Lestat let out a sigh and muttered to himself how annoying it was that the Imp had come to town without their knowledge.

“I know you’re still here Armand if only to annoy me, so get your ass out here, now.”

Lestat just wanted this to be over. He had a feeling that they would not be seeing the last of Neil, and that was worrying him. He could only hope that Billy and Steve would take precautions when they went out tomorrow.

Louis went to the bathroom and had the water running as Lestat went over and sat by the bed. Louis would be able to hear them through the water but Lestat had a feeling they would wait for him anyway.

Armand was sitting in the chair overlooking the balcony. His gaze lost in the stars that shone above them. They still had half an hour for the sun to come up.

“So, you want to tell me what’s so special about this kid?” Armand said in a low voice.

Lestat had to smile, Armand rarely surprised him and right now he seemed like he was jealous of the kid.

“Why are you so interested in him? Don’t you already have someone to follow you around?” Lestat pointed over to where Danny was on his third smoke on the balcony chair.

Armand shrugs, “He looks like someone I met a really long time ago, same attitude and everything. It just unsettles me. His resemblance is rather scary.”

Lestat knew what Armand meant, Billy was remarkable that way, he reminded them of someone from their past. It was uncanny. Lestat shrugged, he could hear Louis getting out of the shower and wrapping the towel on his waist. Lestat wanted to get into the shower, he wanted to get the smells of tonight off him, but he would have to wait.

Louis had put on his pajamas some grey sweats that looked old and worn and were probably comfortable. He walked in barefoot putting on a black tank top. He sat down next to Lestat.

“So, are you going to tell us what your PI found out?”

Armand pulled some documents from the bag next to him, “It’s something that I think will take away Neil entirely from Billy’s life.”

He spread the police reports on the bed. Louis started going through them before handing them to Lestat.

“Mon, Dieu…this is what he found out?” Louis was shocked, he knew that Neil was just a deplorable human being, but this was a little too much. He never thought that Neil would go so far as to become a murderer.

“Yes, my PI is rather good. He wanted to go to the police with the location of Neil Hargrove, but I paid him to keep his mouth shut along with the information. Now, I wonder what you want to do, there are two ways of handling this. You can take care of Neil yourselves and get rid of the body and go against Billy’s wishes of not killing him. Or you can give the information I just brought you to the sheriff in this town and have him arrest Neil. Either way you’ll have to tell Billy what happened.”

Armand got up and tapped the glass, letting Danny know they were leaving. Danny put out his cigarette and walked inside, they started heading to the door when Armand stopped. He turned his face towards where Lestat was standing only giving him a side glance before he spoke.

“By the way Marius did send us here, he wanted to know why you never made it to the reservations in Chicago, and what you could possibly be doing in a shit town like this one. He will be upset when he finds out that two teenagers know about us. This is different than your little rockstar scheme, I’m sure you’re aware of the consequences that will follow if they decide not to take the dark gift.”

Armand held up a hand, halting whatever retort Lestat was about to spew, “I know you will not force them to take it, but just know that this time it might not be your choice to make anymore. The coven had decided that on another one of your stunts we would all decide your fate, we can’t kill you, but we can put you in a grave for a couple of centuries. I won’t be able to help you if the majority of the coven decides that this is the last straw. I’m just here as a messenger, don’t get angry at me. Also take control of your temper and don’t call Marius until you’ve thought things through.”

Armand took Danny’s hand in his and they took their leave.

Lestat closed his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to call Marius and demand an explanation. Armand was right, the damn Imp had a point this time. He had to think this through, he balled his fists, he didn’t think the whole coven would let him go with a slap on the wrist this time. He had pissed off too many people, he didn’t think his mother would be of help either, since the last time he saw her they were not on speaking terms.

Louis had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he doubted that he had caught the last part of their conversation. Lestat laid Louis down, he made sure he was comfortable enough and headed for the bathroom. He could feel the effects of dead sleep trying to take his body, if he fought it enough his body would adjust, and he would just be yawning throughout the day. His skin would turn golden if he went out and exposed himself to the sun, but he wasn’t planning on that happening. He just wanted a hot bath and to be relaxed enough to formulate a plan.

He needed to see what they would do with Neil. It was going to be a hard conversation to have with Billy especially since they had avoided telling him about the information Steve had come across. Now he knew that Billy still had to tell Steve about Jason. He didn’t think that Steve had connected the dots if Billy had mentioned someone named Jay. He didn’t know how Steve would react at the news, he just hoped he would be there for Billy when he eventually found out what his father had done.

He peeled off his clothes and started to fill the tub. Everything that would make bubbles had the smell of chemicals. He opted to just fill the tub with hot water letting the steam fog up the bathroom. He let the tub fill, and when it was to his satisfaction, he went in. The tension from the night’s event started to slowly ebb away. He grabbed one of the washcloth’s and dunked it in the water, he laid down and closed his eyes putting the washcloth over his face. He would wait until the water went cold to get out, in the meantime he would come up with his response for Marius.

He knew Louis would be pissed as soon as he found out. He would threaten the coven to try to persuade them to give Lestat a slap on the wrist. He didn’t think it would work, not the way they both kept fighting against each other.

Marius had sent them away because the coven was fed up with walking in on their fights. It didn’t matter that they usually walked in on their fights when they came to visit them in New Orleans, no they didn’t care about that. They were mostly tired of trying to cover up every incident their neighbors complained about. The fact that someone always ended up with a phone call from Lestat or Louis asking for advise on what to do with their current situation. Everyone was tired of playing their shrinks.

He had the option of lying to Marius and telling him that he would turn both boys eventually, but he knew that if he said that in front of Billy he would object loudly. He knew that neither Billy nor Steve wanted the dark gift, and he wasn’t going to pressure them into it. He would give them the choice, Marius would not be happy, but he could shove his opinion where the sun don’t shine.

Lestat shrugged he would apologize to Marius and if it came down to it, he would beg him to leave the kids alone and for him to let Louis raise the kids at least until they died or they decided they wanted the dark gift. It wouldn’t be that hard, or maybe it would be since most of the coven had grown cold and distant from the mortals that surrounded them. They prided themselves in the way that they did not meddle in human affairs but Lestat knew that by doing that they were just making it harder for him to appeal to their humanity.

He sat back up and pulled himself out of the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to get a change of clothes from their bag. He had almost forgotten to grab their bags from the car, it would have been such an inconvenience if he hadn’t gone back to get them.

He pulled his favorite black silk boxers on and went to lay down next to Louis, he could still fall asleep the sky was still a purplish dark color with a bit of pink peaking through. Lestat had beat the sunrise, he could go with Billy to get what he needed for the car, but if he did, he would only be able to go out for two hours at the most, before people started noticing that his skin was not a normal color.

He threw an arm around Louis and buried his face into his hair. He closed his eyes; he would let Billy and Steve deal with whatever they had prepared for the day. It would be a long night anyhow, he needed to be well rested.

He let the darkness take him.

**

Steve woke up to the smell of coffee coming from downstairs, he smiled as he remembered yesterday’s nightly activities. It had been better than any fantasy he had ever come up with. He was still sticky and gross in certain places. He went to take a shower letting Billy finish breakfast downstairs. He showered quickly not wanting to make Billy wait more than he already had. He towel-dried his hair and made his way down the stairs. He stopped at the archway to admire the view in front of him. Billy was singing silently to himself making waffles and frying up some bacon. He had already made some fruit bowls and had some oatmeal prepped as well. Steve wondered how long Billy had been up if he had already done all of this for him.

When Billy turned around Steve was looking at him unabashedly with a dopey smile in place. Billy couldn’t help but blush, he turned back around and gave Steve a quiet good morning. He was surprised when he felt Steve’s arms around his midsection and a kiss pressed into his left shoulder.

“Good morning Billy, did you make all of this when I was sleeping? It smells amazing. Thank you.”

Billy turned around with spatula in hand and gave Steve a small peck on the lips, “You were so tired out after last night that I decided I would make something for you.”

“Billy you didn’t have to do this, I know you must be sore after last night, I don’t want you to over do it,” Steve gave a kiss on the nape of his neck and pulled away.

Billy shrugged, “I took a bath this morning for the soreness, I wanted to do this for you.”

Billy knew he was blushing, so he turned around and went back to flipping the bacon. Last night Billy had seen a side of Steve that he knew the brunette had but never showed. He had been so confident, so sure of his actions that it just made Billy want to drag Steve back to bed. He had been so possessive at one point and it hit all the right buttons for him. He had to stop thinking about it or they would not make it through breakfast without christening the table.

Steve smiled and poured coffee into two mugs. He made his with cream and sugar and just left the other alone. Billy usually drank his coffee black; he almost never put cream or sugar unless he was looking for a sugar rush because he dead on his feet.

Steve took a bowl of fruit and started snacking on it waiting for the bacon to be ready.

Once Billy was finished, he placed the tower of waffles on the table along with a big plate of bacon. The table had already been set with their plates along with the cutlery and a fresh pitcher of orange juice. Billy picked up Steve’s fruit and oatmeal and placed them on the table pulling out the chair so Steve could sit. He did the same with his and sat down across from Steve.

Steve pushed the bowl of fruit to the side and grabbed two waffles with bacon. They were the best waffles Steve had ever had. They were fluffy and buttery, Billy had put some blueberries in the batter and it just made the right combination between tangy and sweet.

“Billy this is amazing, they’re so good.”

“Thanks pretty boy, Jay was the one that taught me how to make them. He was a really good cook, so he showed me how to make most of the dishes I know. His grandfather used to be a chef for a five-star hotel, he taught him all the culinary tricks known to man. Jay used to say that his grandfather had been the best chef of that century.”

Billy couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He was glad that he had been able to share that time with Jay. It had been good. Jay had shown him how to work on the car and how to cook. He looked over to Steve who had gone very still. Billy knew that there had to be a million questions going through Steve, but he looked over to Billy and gave him an apologetic smile.

“I know I said I wouldn’t pressure you to know who he was, and I meant it. I just…when you talk about him, you make it sound like he hung the moon for you. I don’t know what happened between you or why you left him, but I feel so insecure when you say he showed you how to cook or how to work on a car. I-I can’t show you anything like that, I’m not that smart…I don’t want you to figure out that I’m not on par with his ghost and have you get tired of me…”

Billy walked over to Steve and pulled his chin up, he looked straight into his eyes, “I’m not gonna get tired of you princess. You are smart, smarter than people give you credit for. The fact that it takes you a bit longer to understand things doesn’t mean you are not smart. Trust me princess, I will punch the lights out of whoever calls you dumb. Got it?” he gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and went to finish his breakfast.

Steve nodded, no one had ever really stood up for him that way and it made him fall a little deeper in love with Billy.

“Alright so what’s the plan for today?” Steve asked.

Before Billy could answer the doorbell rang. Steve looked over at Billy with a perplexed look on his face, “you waiting for someone Billy?”

“Yeah, sorry sweetheart, it must be Max coming over to drop of my stuff. I called her earlier and she decided she would bring them today. I didn’t realize that it would be this early. Sorry.”

Steve just nodded, “Let me go and open the door.”

Billy knew that Steve was trying to make sure it wasn’t Neil at the door. He didn’t say anything to him he just let him get up and head over to the foyer. Billy didn’t think that Neil would try anything as long as Steve was at his side.

As soon as Steve opened the door, he could hear the gaggle of voices coming from the entry. Billy groaned, he was glad he had made more waffles than what he and Steve could eat. He just hoped El was with the gang. She was the only one that understood what he felt like most of the time, and he was still learning how to be around the kids. Somehow, she made it easier for him to not be a dick to them.

Steve came back looking sheepish, it was most of the gang. El, Max, Lucas, Dustin, and Will. Billy wasn’t surprised.

Dustin was the first one who went past everyone and was about to grab a waffle when Billy stopped him.

“Don’t you dare grab that with your hand pipsqueak! There is enough food for everyone now grab a plate and a fork and go sit down at the table, Steve and I still weren’t done with breakfast. It’s blueberry waffles since I had a feeling that Max wouldn’t come alone.”

Billy got punched in the arm and a glare for his troubles. The kids went to the kitchen and Steve with them, to make sure there was no fights. Billy turned to look at Max, she had a black duffel with her along with a beat-up shoe box. Will was standing behind Max, just waiting.

“You alright, Will?”

Max moved aside to drop the duffel in the archway and placed the shoebox in the table in the corner. Will took the opportunity to give him a hug. Billy was taken aback, why would this kid do this? He awkwardly returned the hug.

“Hey Will, not that I don’t appreciate this or anything buddy, but what was that for?” Billy could not think about a reason as to why Will would hug him out of all people.

Will let him go, “I know how it must feel now that your dad is not here. You feel like you don’t know what to do with yourself. You’re still a little scared that your dad might pop in at any moment and ruin what you have with Steve. I get it. I just wanted to let you know that you’re not the only one that’s gone through something like this.”

Billy didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just ruffled Will’s hair and told him to go get some waffles. When Billy looked over to Max, she was looking at him angrily.

“Let’s go to the study shitbird. You are not gonna yell at me in the middle of Harrington’s hallway.”

He gave a look to Steve and he just nodded. They headed to the Study. As soon as the door closed Max was hitting him, Billy just let her. He knew that he deserved this and if it made her feel better then so be it. He let it happen for about five minutes then he just hugged Max to him. She kept struggling trying so hard to hide her tears. Billy just held on tighter.

“I’m sorry Max. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just don’t know what happened. Then so much happened that I just kinda forgot to call you. I’m a shitty brother, I know.”

“You scared the living shit outta me Billy! I thought you were dead! I had to call Steve and when he didn’t know-”

Max was crying non-stop; Billy had never seen her like this. She was always so composed no matter what was going on. He sometimes forgot she was still just a kid.

“Hey nothing happened okay? I’m here and Neil is not going to do anything. I promise you that.”

She calmed down and wiped away her tears.

“You know after, you left last night, Neil went on a rampage and he destroyed most of your room. Mom said she is leaving him, they’re gonna get a divorce and she might take me back to California. She said you could come with us if you wanted…”

She was looking at him so hopefully, Billy’s heart broke a little, “Max, I-I’d love to, I-I just…I can’t…at least not for a while. I know you want me to go back and let some things go back to what they were, but I can’t go back. Not when I found someone that is so important to me.”

“Billy I’m sure Steve would love to move to Cali, it’s not like he has anything keeping him here if you decide to move…”

Billy wanted to go back to Cali eventually. He knew that if he went back now, he would only go looking for Jay’s ghost in their old hangouts. He needed this time away from Cali. If he went back and took Steve with him, it would be a mistake. He needed time to heal.

“Look I can’t and I know you don’t understand why but would it be so bad if you two stayed here? I mean you have the gang here; are you just going to dump them and move like they don’t mean anything to you?”

Billy knew it was a cheap shot, but he needed her to understand, at least a little bit.

Max shook her head.

“Look I will talk to some friends and see if they can get Susan better hours at the hospital, I’ll ask the people I’ll be living with if you can come around sometimes, okay? You’re not gonna get rid of me so easily.”

“You promise?”

Max looked so much younger that it made Billy’s heart clench. He pinky swore that he wouldn’t leave her. That improved her spirits and got him a punch in the shoulder.

“Alright, Shitbird calm down, they’ll never find your body if you ever tell anyone I just made a pinky promise.”

“Whatever, asshole.”

“Hey language, goddamn it. Now let’s go get some waffles before your friends demolish them.”

Billy gave Max a final hug and they went to join the kids in the kitchen.


End file.
